twin brothers
by rachelandray
Summary: Merlin's twin brother comes to Camelot to visit him, hilarity ensues, and secrets are revealed. We'll see where this goes. UPDATE: Sorry guys, I've officially abandoned this fic. I feel really bad about it, but I just don't have the time. (Or the inspiration.)
1. Confusion

**hey guys! this is my first Merlin Fan-fiction! I hope its good. The plot gets more interesting as the story progresses. I think I've got the general idea of how to write the characters- but then again, I'm just starting. **

**chapter rating: K+ (overall fic rating: T-ish.) **

**disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, or Merthur probably would have already happened xP**

Merek strolled into Camelot observing the lower town. He had intended on visiting his brother; Merlin. But seemed to get lost along the way. "Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find Merlin?" he asked, tapping a woman's shoulder. She turned around and looked at him.

"what are you talking about Merlin?" Gwen asked, wondering if it was some kind of joke.

'_Merlin?'_ Merek thought.

"actually I'm his brother" he said. Gwen laughed, "I didn't know Merlin had a brother." She replied. "Merek" he said, holding out his hand. She smiled and shook it, before pointing him towards the castle. "That can't be right, he said he lived with 'Gaius' "

"Gaius is the court physician" She replied.

"oh. Thank you" Merek said, "Nice meeting you." Merek added, "you too." she replied, and he made his way towards the castle. Once inside he walked the great halls looking for Merlin, he saw a blonde man talking to some guy in armor and made his way over. "Excuse me-" he tried, but the blonde man cut him off.

"_M__erlin_, where have you been?" he asked, dismissing the other guy.

Merek laughed nervously before answering, "you don't understand I'm not-"

"what are you wearing?" Arthur asked, and Merek looked at himself, he dressed very differently from Merlin, it was the only way most people could tell them apart. "Clothes" Merek retorted sarcastically. "Very funny" the annoying blonde man said, walking away.

Merek just stood there, forgetting what he was going to ask him in the first place. "Are you just going to stand there?" he asked, Merek shrugged, '_maybe this guy gives tours of the castle?_' he thought, following the strange man.

Merlin was going out to fetch some supplies for Gaius when he saw Arthur and himself walking by. '_M__erek?'_ he thought, walking up behind him and grabbing the material of his tunic, and dragging him behind the corner. "Hey!" Merek yelled, he turned around and it was like looking in a mirror. "Merlin!" he said, pulling Merlin into a tight hug, Merlin returned the hug and pulled back, looking at his brother.

"Merek, what are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you, but this annoying guy thought I was you and started ordering me around" he said, rubbing the back of his neck. Merlin chuckled. "that's Arthur. he's the prince"

"what? oh, Merlin. Am I going to get hanged or something? I was being really rude." Merek said nervously, but Merlin waved him off "its fine Merek, I call him a prat most of the time." he said, motioning for Merek to follow him. Merlin opened the door to Gaius' chambers and Merek walked inside.

"Wow, Merlin. you have a lot of books" Merek said, looking around. "Most of these are Gaius' " Merlin said, walking past Merek and going into his room, to put his bag down. "You can sleep in here with me" Merlin said, emerging from the room and joining Merek at the small table.

"hows mom?" Merlin asked. "Fine, she misses you though."

"I know, I just haven't had the time to visit her" Merlin said sadly.

"so what have you been up to Merek?"

"I've been around, juggling a few different jobs, but staying pretty close to mom. Didn't want her to get lonely" Merlin smiled, he could always count on Merek to watch out for her.

"from what I've read in your letters your job sounds pretty awful" Merek said, and Merlin chuckled "its not that bad, Arthur can be frustrating, but I can't leave him."

"Why?"

"its a long story" Merlin said, and Merek leaned forward "I came here to visit you, so talk." Merlin laughed, before telling Merek all about his so-called destiny with Arthur.

"wait, so do you have to marry him?" Merek asked and Merlin burst out laughing. "marry him? no! I just have to protect him, and between you and me I wouldn't marry him anyway."

"well, he is handsome" Merek said casually, winking at Merlin, who made a disgusted face in return.

"then you marry him! he won't know the difference" Merlin said, and Merek couldn't help but giggle. A few minutes later, Gaius walked in and looked at Merlin and Merek at the tab, blinking a few times. "Hello Merlin" Gaius said, and Merlin smiled.

"Gaius, this is my brother Merek" Merlin said. Gaius laughed "I thought maybe my eyesight was failing me" he said, shaking Merek's hand.

"you know, I can't tell you apart at all, except for the clothes." Gaius said, looking between the two.

Then Merlin got an idea.

"Merlin? do you really think this is going to work?" Merek asked, stepping out from Merlin's room in his clothes. "Gaius?" Merlin asked, standing next to Merek. "perfect, but why do you want him to look like you?"

"I need to get out of Camelot to practice my magic, think Arthur will notice?"

"I don't think so." Gaius said, looking at the pair of them.

"Merek, I'll only be gone for about a day, do you think you can find your way around by yourself?"

"I'll be fine Merlin!" Merek replied, heading for the door. "Nice meeting you Gaius" he said before stepping out and finding his way to Arthur's chambers.

'This should prove interesting' Gaius thought, going back to his potion.

**Hey everybody! so I went back and edited this first chapter slightly, I could have just completely changed it around, but I wanted to leave it as-is. (Somewhat) If you look at the difference between this chapter and my seventh, I have gotten a lot better at writing, so please stick around and read more! and feel free to drop me a review, I'd love to hear peoples opinions. **


	2. The Switch

**oh my god you guys, I'm so sorry! i know I'm a terrible person, its been a really long time since i last updated, and you know you missed me :3 anyway, I've been playing a lot of halo and things ever since i bought a xbox, and i had a couple tests in school, and I'm super lazy. i haven't even been on my computer in three-weeks. and that my friends (or acquaintances) is just plain ridiculous. so i got off my ass and wrote this short chapter for you. i will be updating my supernatural one in a few minutes here as well. okay, i finally spell checked it because it seemed to be distracting to people, i apologize. (like i said before, i didn't have the time)  
**

**honestly, every time i see Arthur write something down it looks like he's using a quill, so sorry if I'm wrong and it's actually just a decorative pen. xP**

_**[ Thank you to all of the amazing peoples who followed, favorited, reviewed, or even glanced at this. it means a lot you guys. (p.s. i less than three all of you) ]**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or Camelot, but I do own merek... in a sense. :D**

**Chapter rating: K+ I don't really know, no violence, and no swearing, this is one of my cleaner and child-friendly fics. :P**

* * *

Arthur noticed that something was very wrong with Merlin, he was just acting so strangely, in the morning he would wake Arthur up by opening the curtains and addressing him formally, and he always brought breakfast, hot and at a reasonable hour. And didn't spend days at the tavern, he was always there on time, and never complained. He hadn't heard one smart remark out of him in days.

"Merlin" Arthur said in his usual prat-like tone. "yes sire" Merek said, bowing slightly. "did something happen? To Gaius or a death in the family?"

"no sire, why?"

"is this some sort of joke?" Arthur said, putting the quill down and looking at Merek

"joke, sire?" merek asked. sure he looked like Merlin, but they were two completely different people.

Arthur looked at him for a moment, as if waiting for him to do something. Merek just stood there so Arthur dismissed him and merek bowed again before leaving the room.

"Arthur isn't so bad, once you get used to him" Merek said, walking into Gaius's chambers and giving him a small smile.

"Merek, Arthur didn't suspect anything did he?" Gaius asked, joining him at the small table. Merek shook his head "nope, he did ask if you were okay though"

"i hope Merlin's doing okay" Merek said after a minute. "me too, Merek." Gaius said, getting up and announcing he was going to visit an old friend, Merek was alone, so he decided to root through Merlins things, Merlin had apparently left the strange book in his room when he left, so Merek began reading it. Merek was aware of Merlins 'differences' and wanted to better understand them, sometimes he wished he was special like Merlin, but Merek knew of the weight he carried, and almost pitied him for it. An hour or so later Merek decided to go for a walk, and he remembered gaius mentioning some herbs he needed.

merek walked down the great halls and tried not to get lost, he wasn't used to such large living spaces, when his own house was not much larger than the palace kitchen.

"what are you doing?" Arthur asked, Merek turned around and groaned.

"getting some herbs for Gaius." he said, holding up the small satchel, Arthur gave him a skeptical look "in the hall?" he asked sarcastically. "of course not Arthur, everyone knows that herbs don't grow here 'til next season" Merek said sarcastically turning on his heel and walking the other way, and hoping that he could find the door before he ran into Arthur again. A few minutes later he walked back to where he ran into Arthur, he was still standing there and pointed to left, with an amused expression. Merek huffed and marched off the other way.

Arthur decided he needed to pay a visit to Gaius.

Gaius was on his way back to his chambers when he saw Arthur. "sire" Gaius bowed slightly and Arthur started walking with him.

"Gaius, do you think Merlin has been acting strange lately?" Arthur asked, and Gaius glanced at Arthur briefly before answering.

"no, why?"

"I don't know, he just seems different. today he got lost in the castle, addressed me formally, and actually did his job." Arthur pointed out, and then realized how ridiculous it all sounded.

"well, maybe he's finally learned how to do his job." Gaius said, unlocking the door and inviting Arthur in. Arthur thought for a moment before chuckling "you know whats strange Gaius, I went to the tavern and I asked the last time Merlin had been in there, the bartender and a few frequents said they only saw him twice. if Merlin hasn't been going to the tavern, where does he go?" Arthur said, thoroughly confused. "I wouldn't know sire, that's just what he tells me."

"Merlin said he went to go get herbs for you, when do you think he'll be back?"

"shouldn't be more than a few hours sire." Arthur nodded and left Gaius' chambers.

merek walked back to Gaius' chambers a few hours later, greeting him and handing him some herbs he had found.

"I wish Merlin would get back soon, I'm getting homesick, and Arthur is a downright prat. How does he deal with him everyday?"

"Merlin wont be gone for long, he just needed to get out of Camelot to practice his magic."

"magic isn't allowed in Camelot?"

"no."

"then why is he still allowed to live in Camelot?"

"Arthur doesn't know" Gaius said.

merek frowned "that's pretty big"

"I know, I'm afraid if he tells him, he'll get himself hanged" merek nodded, he needed to find out what Arthur's reaction would be, for merlins sake. Merek quickly made his way to Arthur's chambers.

"well, your back early Merlin. Gaius said it would be a few hours" merek didn't say anything, he didn't know how to respond. Arthur eyed merek as he set Arthur's dinner down merek recalled merlins words 'spill something once in a while' so he 'accidentally' tipped Arthurs cup over, spilling some of its contents. "Merlin!" Arthur said, leaning away from the small puddle of wine. "sorry, Arthur." Merlin said, cleaning it up with a rag and looking around for some place to put it, he knew Merlin would have done something stupid, so he tucked it in his pants pocket.

"there, its clean. No harm done." Merek said, Arthur blinked a couple of times before continuing to eat. Merlin walked over to Arthur's bed and made it. He bit his lip, he had no idea what he was doing! And Arthur was probably watching him. He ran around frantically looking for the right place to put everything and Arthur just chuckled. When he was finally done cleaning Arthur's chambers, he walked over to Arthur "will that be all, sire?" he asked breathlessly, managing to sneak some of merlins trademark sarcasm into his words.

"yes, Merlin. You can go." Arthur said, looking up from his papers.

"prat…" Merek muttered dragging himself out of Arthur's room. Arthur smiled, and thought everything was back to normal.

* * *

**so, what did you think? i'm just jumping back in after days (weeks?) of not writing fan-fiction, don't ask how i survived, i really don't know. :/ i don't really have any witty comments like usual, so i hoped you enjoyed the chapter and you'll be seeing another one soon. also, please review if you thought it was good. doesn't have to be long or heart felt, i'll take what i can get.  
ooh! before i forget, i might be getting a deviantart account soon so i can post some of my art (i have a few sherlock pictures i'd like to share in the intertubes and get some feedback on them, honostly i'm really not that good, but its something i enjoy.) i'll post the name when i get one so you can look me up. bye!**

**is everybody okay with the way this turned out? i finally spell checked it. (your welcome)**


	3. Introduction

**I'm back! and with chapter three.  
I hope you like this one, I've been having a bit of a writers block, so i hope its okay.  
Anyway, I'm only gonna do like... Two more chapters probably. (we'll see where this goes) Enjoy!  
P.s. I'm trying a new form of writing, that will hopefully be better and easier to read. :) for those of you who don't know who the knights are, you should probably watch some more Merlin. Also, I don't think there's going to be spoilers in this fic. So you should be good. and just so we're clear, thoughts are going to be;** _like this._ **and my normal writing is just going to be**; like this.  
**Disclaimer: This shit ain't mine. But that's sort of obvious. I am extremely envious of the staff who is in charge of writing Merlin episodes. (The fan base would have a field day if we were ever aloud to write episodes for them xP)  
****Chapter rating: Per usual; T-ish. Because hey, who knows what I'm going to be writing!**

**update!: I had a review that said the 'flow' of the story wasn't exactly 'flowy enough'. I don't take offence to it, I just want to make everybody happy, so I edited it slightly. If you are not a fan of the change, I apologize. this is the best I can do for now, I'm trying to improve but it takes time. **

* * *

Merlin came back just as fast as he left, he was worried about the safety of Arthur, because _Merek_ was looking after him.  
Merek was getting ready to go to Arthur's chambers to clean, when Merlin walked into gaius' chambers. "Merlin!" Merek shouted in surprise, hugging his brother as he closed the door. "hey, Merek. How did it go?" Merlin asked casually, hoping that there was nothing to worry about. "good. I had a lot of fun living with gaius, he taught me how to make healing potions for when people are sick, might be handy back home" Merek said, and gaius looked up from his work to smile at the two brothers. "so does this mean I'm going home?" Merek asked, "yeah, thanks for everything Merek. You didn't have to-"  
"-You'll owe me" Merek said, shaking a finger at Merlin, he got a smile in return. Once Merek had packed all his things he hugged Gaius and Merlin quickly, eager to go home. Merlin offered to walk him to the borders of Camelot but Merek waved him off saying he needed to protect his prince, to which he replied 'hes not mine!". Merlin walked with Merek until they passed Arthur's chambers, and parted ways. "good morning Arthur!" Merlin yelled, walking in and closing the door behind him. Arthur glared at him and continued to get dressed behind the room divider. "Merlin, I'm going hunting" Arthur said, walking past him and opening the door. "oh. I'm coming with you!" Merlin yelled after him, following Arthur door the hall. And Merlin wondered if they'd run into Merek.  
Merlin ended up being dragged out into the forest with Arthur and some of his knights; Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival, and Elyan.  
The group began walking through the forest, hunting deer and other sport.  
"I thought I saw someone…" Arthur said, walking a few steps ahead and scanning the vast area of trees.  
Merek hid behind a tree, and tried to stifle a laugh. "I'm sure it was nothing, sire" Merlin said, waving his hand behind his back, motioning for Merek to leave, Merek tried to sneak off quietly, but being so clumsy he stepped on a twig and it cracked loudly."and what do you call _that_ Merlin"

"twigs snap all the time..." Merlin replied sheepishly, _maybe it would be a good idea to introduce Arthur to Merek, now._  
Merek didn't think Arthur would actually shoot him, so he kept walking in the opposite direction; towards home.  
"stop! Or I'll shoot" Arthur yelled, raising his bow. Merek stopped in his tracks and began to lift his hands slowly, in surrender. "Arthur! don't shoot him" Merlin exclaimed, putting a hand on Arthurs shoulder. Arthur lowered his weapon and looked at Merlin, "why?" Arthur asked, searching Merlin's eyes. Merlin looked at him and sighed, "he's my brother" he confessed, slipping his hand off Arthur's shoulder.  
_what?  
_Arthur walked forward and he could swear it looked like Merlin. "Who are you?" Arthur called out, suspicion in his voice. Merlin walked forward and slung a lazy arm around Merek's shoulders, the likeness was uncanny. Arthur blinked a few times, looking back and forth between the pair. "This is Merek, my twin brother" Merlin said, gesturing to Merek.  
Merek smiled at Arthur's dumbfounded expression, And the knights were just as surprised.  
Merlin looked at his brother and noticed the state he was in,  
"Merek, you're filthy" Merlin chuckled, turning to his brother  
"I tripped and fell in the mud" merek shrugged.  
"of course you did"  
"I've met you before haven't I?" Arthur said, realizing what had been going on.  
"yeah, I pretended to be Merlin for like, a day."  
"well, I'd like to stay and chat, but I do want to get home." Merek said. "it was nice meeting you Merek" Arthur replied, shaking his hand briefly and heading back towards his knights.  
"I'll meet you there." Merlin said, and Arthur nodded, since it really wasn't up for discussion.  
Merek looked at Merlin and walked towards Arthur "can i talk to you, in private?" Merek asked. Merlin tilted his head slightly,  
"of course." Arthur replied in confusion, sending Merlin a look; he got a shrug in return.  
"Merlin, start without me, I'll only be a second"  
"just… you guys! Leave." Merek said, pointing to the knights, Gwaine bit into his apple and gave him a weird look and nobody moved, Arthur waved them off and they turned and all ran off in random directions, looking back every once in a while to make sure it was far enough.  
"you know. you two, look exactly the same" Arthur said, smiling and pointing a finger at Merek, then gesturing to Merlin, who was already out of ear-shot.  
"I'm better looking then he is" Merek said sarcastically, Arthur laughed, "what did you want to talk to me about?" Arthur asked, his laugh dying down to a low hum.  
merek walked closer, "this is important Arthur." merek hissed, and Arthur reluctantly listened. "Arthur... how would you react if someone you knew, had magic?" Merek asked, taking a step back to study Arthur's face. Arthur _almost_ laughed, but it didn't seem like Merek was joking. Arthur shook his head in disbelief. _that's not possible...I would have noticed.  
_"another one of your jokes Merek?" Arthur asked, clearing his throat. "no. it's only a matter of time before you find out anyway." Merek said, he bowed and walked away. Arthur just stood there, completely confused and quite frankly, horrified.  
Merek picked up his pace until he caught up with Merlin, acting innocent when Merlin questioned him.  
"what did Merek want to talk to you about?" Gwaine asked, making his way back to Arthur.  
Arthur looked at him and quickly made something up "he asked me to... give Merlin some time off to come visit him next month" Arthur replied confidently. "okay..." Gwaine said, unsure if Arthur was telling the truth or not. He threw the apple core across the forest, and walked back to the other knights, still standing around waiting for Arthur.  
The brothers hugged and said their goodbyes and Arthur left a horse for Merlin so he could get back to Camelot later. Arthur patted his horse and swung his leg over the saddle, putting his boots in the stirrups and taking hold of the reigns. The knights mirrored his movements, and nudged their horses gently to signal them to walk.  
They rode into Camelot no more than three hours later, guiding the horses to the stables. Arthur took the stairs two at a time back to his chambers, he didn't have anything to do so he began writing a speech for the honored guests that were arriving within the next week. Arthur put down the quill and decided he needed to have a long chat with Merlin.  
"hello, Arthur." Merlin said casually, walking in and leaning against the table with his arms crossed.  
"so, Merek. You failed to tell me about him."  
"Merek came into town to visit, and we decided to play a prank on you." Merlin said, with a smug smile on his face.  
"I'm sure you could tell the difference though, Merek is better looking."  
"that's what he said" Arthur said dropping his various weapons on the floor.  
"he has always been full of himself" Merlin mused.  
"Merlin."  
"what?"  
"lets just say that Merek told me something, should I believe him?"  
"-hypothetically" Arthur added, panic washed over Merlin's face as he thought of the many things Merek could have told him.  
"it, depends on what he told you..." Merlin said coolly.  
"he said that someone I know has magic." Arthur said, still confused as to how he knew that. Merlin felt his stomach drop.  
"Very funny Arthur. I really don't know what you're talking about, I think Merek was joking-" Merlin prattled off  
"-merlin!" Arthur interrupted, grabbing the smaller mans shoulders and Merlin went silent.  
"this conversation is over. Go to bed." and with that he pushed the still babbling Merlin out the door and leaned up against it, breathing out an exasperated sigh.  
the next morning Arthur was out in the courtyard training with his knights, Merlin needed to convince Arthur that he wasn't a warlock, even though he was. Arthur had a right to be suspicious, since Merek only knows two people in Camelot; Gaius and Merlin. So he made his way to Arthur's chambers.  
"thats all for today men. You did a good job, I expect you'll be ready to defend Camelot in no time" Arthur said proudly, walking among his knights. He dismissed his men and they went to put their armor away, some limping slightly and others rolling their shoulders.  
Arthur uprooted his sword from the ground and walked back towards the castle, he always held himself high in front of his people, even though he was as sore as some of the knights he was training. He opened the door and turned around to see Merlin tidying up.  
Merlin noticed his presence and sent him a small smile."here let me help you with your armor" Merlin said, wiping his hands on his pants and unfastening the clips on Arthur's shoulders. "Merlin, were you telling the truth?"  
"the truth about what Arthur?" he asked, putting the armor aside.  
"well, now I'm confused."  
"so am I" Merlin said stepping back and looking at Arthur.  
"Arthur, about yesterday.."  
"-I just want the truth Merlin." Arthur said seriously, and Merlin was torn.  
"does Gaius have magic?"  
"No!" Merlin said in disbelief, how could Arthur think that?  
"I mean, I know they can't help it if he is.. But he just can't be" Arthur mused, and Merlin looked up at him innocently.  
"Merek told me someone had magic. was he lying?"  
Merlin paused, he really wanted to tell Arthur, but if Uther ever found out, well that's a different story."of course Arthur! Don't be silly, Merek loves to play pranks" Merlin replied, turning his back to Arthur and putting the armor and chain link away.  
"he seemed really serious" Arthur pushed, Merlin sighed, making a mental note to kick Merek's ass later.  
"and what was your response to Merek's jest?" Merlin asked, opening Arthur's wardrobe. "I'd pretend I didn't know, as long as they didn't hurt innocent people"  
"..nope. you're both crazy" Merlin decided, stepping away from the wardrobe, Arthur put his hand on the wardrobe as a gesture of 'nice-try-now-tell-me-the-truth' and fixed his eyes on Merlin. Merlin ducked under his arm, chuckling nervously.  
"Arthur, are you going to believe me or my brother." Merlin asked, gathering up Arthur's laundry and walking towards the door, Arthur looked at him for a moment before picking up his knife turning it over in his hand and throwing it at Merlin, if he calculated it right it would hit the wall and not Merlin. Merlin made a noise of surprise and bent backwards quickly, just in time. Arthur crossed his arms and Merlin straightened up again.  
"what? I have good reflexes."  
"just testing..." Arthur said, eyeing a now nervous Merlin.  
Merlin smirked before opening the door and leaving. As soon as he closed the door he ran a hand through his hair and thanked god that he was expecting Arthur to try something like that and didn't use his magic, sometimes it happened out of reflex. And he quickly walked down the hall and to the basement to do Arthur's laundry.

* * *

_**Chapter three you guys! :D what do you think? not too shabby. I'm trying to figure out how i want Arthur to find out about Merlin's magic. did you guys like merek or not? do you want him to come back later? (if there is a later, i don't know how many more chapters this will be). Also, this is a different form of writing, I thought I'd try it out. Yay or nay? Everything is the same, I just changed it slightly. **_

_**p.s. Sorry this is so late. My ferret got sick and I had to take care of him (meaning I had to take a few days off of school, and you'd think that would mean I would have more time to write, but I was up to my knee's in crazy home remedies and a really sick ferret). I think we might be taking a trip to the vet soon :/**_

Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Please review! :)


	4. Attacked

** I hope you guys enjoy this one, and that it meets your guys' requirements.  
One warning though: this is lo-o-ong, and mostly describing combat ('cause I love me some gory combat) you don't have to read it, but I recommend it, it's sort of important to the story, and hey if you're along for the ride, might as well, right?  
and to all the people who commented to give me advice; I just want to say- thank you _so_ much for pointing out my horrendous mistakes in the nicest way possible, I really needed to know what was wrong with my fic so I could change it (for the better of course). OH! very crucial to the fic; Uther is alive. K? (I'm not a huge fan of him, but I like Anthony) he might not be later on though.. suggestions anyone? :P  
I'm trying to figure out what to do next, and how I'm going to present the whole 'Arthur finds out about Merlins magic! oh nooes!" also, I got a request asking to change the writing a little, because it was difficult to read, so I changed it a bit. tell me what you think. I may answer your questions in my authors notes, so if you have any, ask away!**

_IreneGypsy: I can't reply to your review (via PM) because there's no link to your profile! so I'm answering in my authors note.  
This is my update! you're welcome. :)  
how did I explain it? I called in and said "I won't be at school" and they said "okay" they don't need to know about my personal life xP  
I'm a good enough student that they wouldn't get suspicious.  
(I did tell one of my teachers because he was curious; and he's is a cool guy so he understood)  
hmm. If you don't actually have a weasel I don't think they'll believe you :P (but if you do; Kudos! I love weasels.)_

**p.s. I changed my pen name you guys. :P (its rachelandray again.. I just wanted something shorter)**

**warnings: violence. Sorta graphic. Don't like, don't read. (I'd give it a T maybe, my tolerance for violence is way up there, so don't go by my word.)**

**Disclaimer: wait... what's a disclaimer doing here? just kidding, I forgot that I have been lacking in the 'Disclaimer' area, and its important to credit the people we know and love: Julian Jones, Jake Michie, Johnny Capps, Julian Murphy. (and of course BBC)  
The actors: Colin Morgan, Bradley James, Angel Coulby, Katie McGrath, John Hurt, Richard Wilson, and Anthony Head.  
(sorry if I forgot anyone, this is just off the top of my head. and these are just the main peeps, I could go on and on... xP)**

**that's the end of the horribly long authors note! (sorry guys, kinda went crazy there...)**

**and now, starting where we left off..Sort of.**

Arthur chose not to tell Uther about Merek's startling confession. He knew that his first duty was to Camelot, but Uther tended to lose his head if magic was mentioned. Arthur needed proof.

Merlin still continued to protect Camelot with magic, but under the watchful eye of Arthur it was becoming increasingly difficult...

Arthur jolted upright in his bed hearing the sound of people screaming. He threw the covers off of himself, and quickly snatched his sword from the table, fastening it to his belt. He walked swiftly to the window, there were houses on fire, carts tipped over, and people running rampage in the streets. Arthur turned and ran out of his chambers, turning down several corridors before running into; Merlin.

"Merlin-" Arthur yelled in surprise, smashing into his servant as he rounded the corner, "-watch where you're going" He finished.  
"I was just coming to get you Arthur, someone or _something _is attacking the lower town." Merlin said, and Arthur tried to make out what he was saying, over the panic and pandemonium. "Stay here." Arthur instructed loudly, pushing past Merlin and unsheathing his sword. "When have I ever?" Merlin asked himself, running after Arthur.

There was absolute chaos outside, as people ran in the opposite direction of Arthur, bumping into him and even going as far as grabbing him and not letting go. Merlin ran up to his side, dodging the poor townsfolk and prying a hysterical woman from Arthur's shoulders, trying to calm her. Arthur glanced at Merlin and smiled, before continuing on. He _needed _to find his knights. Luckily he spotted them, the sound of swords clanging could be heard from where Arthur was standing.

"you." Arthur yelled to the closest knight, "yes sire?" he answered, bowing slightly. Arthur dodged a flaming barrel and continued talking.  
"whats going on?" He yelled, "I'm not sure. It appears we've been attacked" Arthur rolled his eyes, "yes, I've noticed. Anything else?" Arthur asked, lifting his sword and turning to his side quickly, just in time to catch a mans blade on his own, making a sound of clashing metal. Arthur realized this man was not just defending himself, he wanted to kill him. So Arthur was quick with his movements and showed no mercy.

The figure fought back, putting all his strength into hacking at Arthur, but Arthur managed to dodge the blows, with minimal damage. People ran past, pushing them back and forth, making it extremely hard to swing at each other. Arthur met the other mans sword high and low, before running him through with his sword and pulling it out quickly and surveying the area.

Clutching the wound the figure fell over, Arthur didn't have time to move him out-of-the-way, he had to get to his other knights. Most of the knights of Camelot fought gallantly never backing down meeting sword with sword and stealth to match, others were not so lucky and had been badly wounded or killed. Arthur did his best to protect his people and fight off the unknown threat, but the enemies were increasing, and the bodies were adding up.

Merlin herded the townsfolk that he could into the castle, where they safely huddled together, praying and screaming for family members left behind. Getting various potions out of his bag, Gaius tried to tend to their cuts and bruises.

Merlin ran forward snatching a sword off of a dead body lying in front of him and quickly made his way to fight by Arthur's side, ready to die for him.

"Merlin?" Arthur yelled, looking over at him. Merlin had clumsy footing but was strong, and managed to cut down a fair percentage of the mass that was threatening to overtake Camelot.  
"what are you doing?" Arthur asked, slicing at a mans back, he fell over and Arthur hopped over him, cutting his way over to Merlin. "I don't really know." Merlin yelled back, shrugging. Someone ran forward and Merlin hit him hard in the stomach with the butt of his borrowed sword, sending the man backwards, bending over and holding the injured area. Using the blade to cut another persons arm as they ran past; targeting Arthur.

Arthur was already up to his knee's in the never-ending flow of strange figures, Arthur couldn't make out their faces, it was too dark. And he couldn't watch Merlin's back.

He had to stand by and watch many good men get cut down by these men- no, _creatures. _Arthur had never in his life, dealt with this many enemies, he was starting to wear down. Merlin turned to help Arthur when he was swiftly kicked in the head, he felt a sharp pain and heard a menacing laugh, before hitting the ground. Hard. He felt another sharp kick to his stomach and coughed violently, wondering why this thing didn't just get on with it and kill him already. His vision was blurry, but he could still make out a figure standing over him. "W-who are you?" Merlin choked out, trying to sit up. All he got in reply was another spine-chilling laugh, before he passed out.

Arthur hadn't noticed Merlin had been kicked down, and continued to swing, feeling as if every time he killed one of these _things_ another two took its place. When his legs began to give out, he heard voices; "Camelot! we come to your aid" they yelled, Arthur could hear the horses hooves on the ground beneath him and let out a breath of relief, watching several unknown allies cut down the figures dressed in black, from atop their horses. Most of them had already fled, running back towards the dark forest. Arthur walked forward, the man seemed to know what Arthur was thinking and answered "I am king Alexander, I've been tracking those rack'ia for days now" He said, and Arthur realized he was right. _They __weren't men..._

he slid off his horse and extended his hand, Arthur took it and smiled, shaking his hand firmly. He introduced himself, and his knights still standing. "I am terribly sorry I did not get here sooner. I hope that you have minimal casualties." Alexander said, and his knights bowed their heads slightly, saying a prayer for the knights they lost, as well as Camelot's.

Alexander walked over to his knights and instructed them to search the area and check for anyone who was still breathing. They nodded, getting off their horses and turning over bodies. Swiping a hand over their eyes, to close them. "I'll ask Gaius to get out here and help" Arthur said, walking with Alexander back towards the castle.

Arthur knocked on Gaius' chamber door. He opened it and bowed. "Sire" he said, and Arthur took a minute to look around, there were body bags; everywhere. "I did what I could for them sire, most of the townsfolk suffered mild burns and bruising. Nothing dire." Gaius said, folding the last body bag over a young man and sighing. "Gaius, Can you help King Alexanders men? they are looking for survivors."

"Of course sire." Gaius replied, picking several bottles and viles off of shelves and putting them in a bag. Meanwhile, Arthur showed Alexander to The Hall, where Uther was pacing around. "Arthur!" Uther exclaimed. "what happened? the guards wouldn't let me out of this room"

"it was for your safety, sire." Arthur replied. "Sire, King Alexander and his men helped us defeat the intruders, he requested an audience with you." Uther smiled and pulled Alexander into a hug. "my old friend. What are you doing in Camelot?"

"as I told Arthur, me and my company have been tracking the rack'ia for days. And they led us here, I only wish I would've had the chance to kill them before they invaded Camelot" Alexander said regretfully.

"would you care to stay a few days? it's the least I can do" Uther said, and Alexander thought for a moment. Flicking his gaze between Arthur and Uther. "As long as you'll have us" he said. "alright. I will have the servants prepare chambers for you." Uther said, walking out of The Hall with Alexander, reminiscing about the past. And then it hit Arthur.

He ran outside towards the knights and Gaius.  
"Gaius, where's Merlin?" Arthur asked, panic creeping into his voice. "I-I don't know Arthur. I thought he was with you." He replied, eyes flicking back towards the bodies they had started wrapping, the others had been given something for the pain and sent to Gaius' chambers for a more thorough examination. "you don't think..." Arthur started, trailing off, looking at the men and women. The Court Physician didn't reply, just continued to examine the bodies around them.

Merlin was gone. Nowhere to be found.

* * *

**I have no idea who alexander is, he just appeared in my brain. woo-hoo! props for using pandemonium right? right? :D  
Anyway, you know how someone always visits Camelot, and tries to kill Uther/Arthur/Merlin? I was kind of thinking: What if that wasn't the case? like, switch it up a bit.. I really don't know. it's better if you don't ask, 'cause I don't know where my brain is going with this. Stay on the edge of your seats for chapter 5! :)  
by the way, sorry I left it on a cliff hang-y note. I did sort of do it on purpose though..  
also, if this wasn't to your liking, I'm sorry! :( I just really wanted to try my hand at writing fight scenes, I don't know how bad it is, but its sort of my first time. (gory fan-fiction virginity... o_O) **


	5. Kidnapped

**and the long awaited chapter five rears its ugly head. I know I left such a major cliff hanger, but I knew I had to stop there (in fear of my chapter having 4,000+ words) I hope you enjoy! :) sorry this is so late.. I've been working on something else, and I guess I've been busy? mehh, no excuses, just laziness. So sorry if its not that great? still trying to figure out what the fuck I am doing with this! *pulls hair out* **

**OH! p.s. for all of you who have a LJ account (live journal) look me up! (impliedinsanity) I'll be posting these stories as well as a couple new ones, that might not end up here for some unknown reason.**

IreneGypsy:  
haha, I guess you'll have to stick around and find out!  
Yes. You really should! :)  
dang! that sucks. My computer doesn't like deviantart, I am at a loss to figure out why. (I'll get it eventually)  
I used to have a bird! his name was Gabby, (he was a parakeet.) and he always said 'buzzard' :D  
aww, thanks! seriously- IreneGypsy, just reading your review makes me want to write you a hundred chapters, I'm so glad you like the story. I was really nervous about it. (sorry it took me a while to reply)

**and now, you can finally read the chapter! (I'll try not to get in your way xP)...**

Merlin woke up, his head was absolutely killing him. He reached up to massage his temples and winced, pulling back to look at his fingers; blood. He groaned and tried to remember current past events. He was with Arthur, fighting off those _things _and then it all went black. So where was he? he remembered not being able to use magic- because the whole of Camelot was fleeing around him. He looked around, one door-no window. Merlin started trying to plot an escape, but his head began to hurt and the odds of getting out were slim. And he knew trying to use magic would worsen his condition and raise suspicion if he was caught. Merlin decided to slump against one of the walls and wait for something to happen. Not exactly the best of plans, but he didn't have much choice.

It was a long while after, before Merlin heard footsteps. The door swung open with an old rustic-like creak that made Merlin's headache worse. And escorted out. The light outside was bright, and Merlin had been in the darker room for hours, he blinked a couple of times, and tried to identify just where exactly he was. They pushed him into a large room- the double doors closed behind him and locked. He stepped further into the room, looking around for a way to escape. There was a light gasp and Merlin turned around to see where it came from; a woman dressed in a long purple dress stepped closer to him and reached out to touch his face, but she stopped half way between them. "I'm terribly sorry Merlin, I told them not to hurt you.." she said, looking at the dried blood on his face, and more importantly- the blood all over his clothes.

"but sometimes they don't listen" she mused, "I guess that's the downfall of recruiting other people to do your bidding" Merlin frowned. _she was the one that attacked Camelot._ "quite right Merlin, I did. or, more like my army did" she replied gleefully, and began to laugh at his confused expression. "I can read minds, silly!" she said, taking his hand and dragging him over to the large bed in the far corner of the room. He pulled his hand away and glared at her "you killed- innocent people, what did they do to you? couldn't you have let them alone?" he yelled, blinking back tears, he didn't know if Gwen was safe, he didn't even know if Arthur had lived. She gave him a sympathetic look, and completely brushing him off. "It's more comfy over here, besides" she said, looking him up and down. "You look like you could use a rest." she said smiling, and sitting down and pulling him down with her. "I'm fine. Who are you?" she grinned happily, "I'm a sorceress, that's what they refer to me as, here. But you can call me Nina." Merlin nodded, "Nina. friendly warning; Let me go. You'll be doing yourself a favor, the knights of Camelot will be looking everywhere for you."

"I'm not worried about them. They are mere children compared to my power. Oh Merlin! we could do such wonderful things to this world, and make magic legal again." Merlin couldn't deny that he wanted magic to be legal in Camelot, but he also knew he couldn't trust her. "Why didn't you just ask me, instead of dragging me here. It could have saved you a lot of trouble" Nina looked at him sadly, "but you wouldn't have come here if I had asked." Merlin shifted on the bed, he didn't know what to do now. Nina was more powerful than him, that much he knew. So trying to knock her out was out of the question. "why me?" Merlin asked, "well, I like you. And you were the most convenient, seeing as how close you are to my first target." Nina said happily. "who's your first..." Merlin trailed off, already knowing what she was going to say:

_ "_Uther." she confirmed. Just as Merlin had suspected, it was always Uther. He had to warn Arthur.

"Gaius, are you sure?" Arthur asked, walking back to the castle with him. "I'm sorry Arthur, he's not anywhere in Camelot- not that I could see. If he is injured he couldn't have gone far, perhaps in the woods?" Gaius suggested.

"I'll find him Gaius, I promise" Arthur said, Gaius smiled and patted his shoulder briefly, before walking into his chambers. Arthur walked away and called a servant to help saddle his horse. "Arthur? where are you going?" Lancelot asked, as he saw Arthur walk by the training yard. "Lancelot. Merlin probably got himself in trouble, I promised Gaius I'd look around for him." Lancelot walked towards Arthur, "I'll come with you" Arthur smiled and the pair strode to the stables. The servant bowed and left the stables, Arthur and Lancelot slid onto their horses and nudged them slightly with their heels, the horses huffed and started moving.

Lancelot followed Arthur, unsure where they were going. He sped up to trot alongside Arthur's horse. "Arthur, I remember I saw Merlin fighting, and then he disappeared" Lancelot said, shaking his head _how could he have possibly just vanished? I don't think he's powerful enough... _Arthur looked over at him, and Lancelot shrugged.

"Gaius and I checked everywhere. Merlin Isn't in Camelot." Arthur said as they moved further into the forest."so are you suggesting that he was kidnapped?" Lancelot asked, and Arthur slowed his horse for a minute. "I have thought of that. But why would anyone want _Merlin_?" Arthur mused, Lancelot frowned. For whatever reason they wanted Merlin, it couldn't be good.

"but Merlin, don't you want Uther to die?" Merlin flinched, it was true- but when said out loud it just sounded cold-hearted. "I don't think its his time to die.." he said, not answering her question.

"how do you know? maybe this is supposed to happen" Nina replied, crossing her arms. "Maybe this is... Destiny" she said slowly, scooting closer to Merlin.

**This ones a bit shorter than I would've wanted, but I couldn't really think of anything else to add. I've currently become obsessed with Doctor Who, its sort of a problem xP (I'm SUCH a nerd) so yeah, you can blame the doctor for the absence of chapters. I'm a little lost about what I'm going to do... And how long I want this to be, it could be five chapters, fifteen, ten thousand, I honestly don't know. And I hate writers block, it's a bitch and a half just to think about what I'm going to write. Anyway, til next time!  
**


	6. The Return

**Ohaio! :) (sorry, you know I had to, I'm learning Japanese right now.)**

**So yeah, I'm back again with chapter six. :) this is unedited, sorry guys. OKAY, to be completely honest; I am not happy with this chapter, frankly it pisses me off. I can't seem to write anything good these days, everything I have written lately has been tossed into the wastebasket. I guess I'm just having one of those weeks. Ever have that problem? I posted it anyway, and personally, I'll be happy to take it down and rewrite it if people don't like it.  
'where exactly is she taking this deranged plot to?' good question, who even fucking knows?! xD so this is where the Merthur starts kicking in, it's ever so subtle, so if that isn't you're thing- you should be fine for a chapter or two- or maybe random sex will come out of nowhere! (I'm kidding, I'm not that mean.) **

**Disclaimer: not mine. I'd be rich if I owned Merlin, AND I wouldn't let it end so early :( **  
**(crying on the inside. And outside now that I think about it... xP) **

IreneGypsy:  
I honestly don't know. My great uncle owned him before I did, and he was a little kooky. :P  
Oh, I'm sorry! gabby died of old age. :(  
Thanks! you're totally right! (I didn't really do that on purpose)  
EEEE! not to sound creepy (but actually in the creepiest way possible) your like my double (or maybe I'm yours?) like the kind where we'd only be able to exist if there was a paradox machine, maybe there is...? (Wow, nerdy.) Because seriously, I do that! almost every conversation I have I can turn it around and start talking about Doctor Who xP I also find myself frequently saying things like "exterminate!". (It just makes me laugh! 'cause Dalek's are awesome, even though they are evil... I think my favorite is Dalek Caan. His laughing get's me every time! he's so hilarious and sadistic. sometimes I go back to watch those angsty episodes just to watch the parts that he's in xD and how he helped The Doctor in the end? always hits me in the feels.)

Pessmistic:

Thanks for the review! and thanks for the guess, but that's not exactly what happens. (Hell, maybe that will end up happening, we'll see) also, did they burn wizards and warlocks at the stake? I thought it was only witches they did that to... Anyway, hope you're enjoying the story.

**And now to what you all came here for... (enjoy!): **

"I'll make you deal Merlin" she said, aimlessly running her fingers through her hair. Merlin just stared at her and stayed silent. "Join me, and I'll spare the prince and his Knights." She said, looking at her nails. "What about the rest of Camelot?" Merlin snapped, getting sick of this conversation. And she beamed at him. "that's why I'm giving you a week. You can go back to Camelot." Nina said, "don't make the wrong choice."

"but why would you want me to go back?" Merlin asked, and she took his hands in her own "I know you're quite fond of it there, so I'll give you a week to... Do whatever it is you do. I want you to be happy you know" Merlin scoffed, knowing she had a reason for all of this. "You'll be running back to me in no time any way" she said, smiling at him. "What makes you think that?" Merlin replied, and she squeezed his hands tighter, "when everyone has abandoned you, I'll be here waiting."

Merlin was about to protest, but she opened the doors with a flash of golden in her eyes and the guards marched in. "Take him out in the woods, put him anywhere. But make sure its close by Camelot" the men nodded and grabbed Merlin's arm's. Merlin and the two guards walked out the door of the building he was held hostage in, it was ordinary, nothing fancy. the real question was; how was it so big on the inside? "alright pest. End of the line" one of the men said, throwing him to the ground. Merlin flinched, being painfully reminded of his injuries. He got up and lifted his shirt. He groaned and looked at the gash that started bleeding. When did he get that? probably during the fight. He had nowhere else to go but Camelot, and It got colder as time passed, Merlin crossed his arms over his chest- trying to warm himself up for the long walk ahead.

"Arthur, he's not anywhere out here. We've searched this forest all day. Suppose we better go back?" Arthur nodded and Lancelot patted him on the back. Merlin stopped walking and drew in ragged breaths. He watched Arthur and Lancelot sit down on the ground and talk, He wanted to go tell Arthur everything was fine and he just got a little lost, but looking down at his clothes and his suspicion of the state of his face, they would know something was up. He casually breezed right past them, and they didn't notice. But he suddenly felt light-headed, looking at the blood soaking through his shirt; his eyes rolled back and he fell over, unable to control the sleepiness that washed over him.

Arthur heard a 'thump!' and stood up, turning to the sound. He motioned for Lancelot to stay and he walked forward. Cautiously making his way to Merlin, who had fallen face-first on the ground. Arthur bent down and flipped him over gently, his eyes widening when he registered Merlin's face. "Lancelot!" he yelled, picking up Merlin's thin frame and walking back over to the fire that was only red embers now. Lancelot ran forward with his sword, looking at the mass in Arthur's arm's he came closer. "Merlin" Lancelot breathed in surprise "He looks terrible Arthur" he said, and Arthur nodded in agreement, laying him down on the ground. Arthur looked at his blood-stained hands and moved to find the point of origin. He had seen worse cuts, but he knew that Merlin had already lost a lot of blood.

Arthur got up and tried to make a bed of sorts for Merlin, throwing a blanket over him and resting Merlin's head on his thigh, noticing the blood clotting in his hair. Lancelot came back into view with some sticks after a few minutes, and they worked to get the fire burning in the small pit they had fashioned. "Do you want me to take first watch Arthur?" Lancelot asked, putting the wood down by the fire. Arthur looked up at him, "No-no that's fine." He replied, hugging his arms closer for warmth, and leaning closer to the fire. "Are you sure?" Lancelot asked, "yes. Just get some sleep" Arthur said, throwing more sticks on the crackling fire and Lancelot fell asleep not long after.

That night Arthur stayed up watching Merlin so Lancelot could sleep, Arthur brushed the hair out of Merlin's face and tried to lightly wash off the blood. He had managed to clean Merlin's face- leaving only a few cuts in place of the mess before. Merlin snapped his eyes open and panicked, where was he? and who was he sleeping on?

Arthur laughed, relived that Merlin was awake. "Arthur..?" Merlin asked, and Arthur smiled, "yeah, how're you doing?" Merlin licked his lips and stretched his arms. "I'm okay. A little sore I guess" he answered, coughing afterwards. Arthur threw a couple sticks in the fire and turned to look at Merlin. He rubbed his head, feeling a headache coming on, and groaned when he poked around in his hair and found a large bump. "Merlin, what happened?" Arthur asked, and Merlin looked away. "um, I-I don't remember" Merlin lied, and Arthur rolled his eyes. "We can talk later, get some sleep." Arthur said, and for once, Merlin listened to Arthur and fell asleep.

In the morning Lancelot teased Arthur while they got the horses ready to leave. Lancelot smiled to himself, nonchalantly strapping the saddle back on his horse. "what?" Arthur asked, and Lancelot laughed. Turing to him,"nothing." Lancelot answered, ending the conversation, and Arthur looked at him curiously, before continuing to saddle his horse.

"Merlin" Lancelot said, shaking his shoulder. "Mmm?" Merlin replied, barely opening his eyes to look at Lancelot. "Does it hurt?" Lancelot asked, helping Merlin to his feet. "Not really, only when I move, or breathe" Merlin said sarcastically, Lancelot chuckled and walked close by to Merlin, in case he needed a hand. "What happened Merlin?" he asked, "nothing." Merlin replied, feeling something creep up his throat, _oh god I'm going to be sick._

"Well, at least you're still alive." Lancelot rubbed Merlin's shoulder and looked at him apologetically. Arthur walked over towards them, "we should start heading back now- if we want to get to Camelot before dark." Lancelot nodded. Merlin suddenly swayed away from the pair and over to a bush; where he emptied the contents of his stomach. "Are you okay?" Arthur asked, looking at Merlin. "peachy" he replied sarcastically, grimacing when he stood up. Sending Arthur a reassuring smile, and hoping it didn't look forced. "Good. Let's go, Gaius will want to take a look at you" Lancelot got on his horse and smiled again, "Sense you already got blood all over Arthur, ride with him." Lancelot said, gesturing to Arthur. Who did in fact have blood smeared on his clothes, and hands. Arthur rolled his eyes and Merlin shrugged, as long as he didn't have to walk anymore. He managed to climb up on the horse with minimal help from Arthur, and Arthur swung up after him, reaching around Merlin and grabbing the reigns, "here" Arthur said, draping his cloak over the pale warlock. "You can sleep if you want." and Merlin nodded, wrapping the material around himself and slumping forward slightly. Arthur nudged his horse and Lancelot followed after them.

The trip back to Camelot wasn't very long, but long enough for Merlin to fall asleep. Merlin fell forward after he fell asleep and Arthur caught him, guiding Merlin's head to his shoulder where he wouldn't bump around as much. He slept like that the whole way, and Lancelot poked fun at Arthur as they trotted along. Merlin felt something warm, and snuggled into it, realizing that he was yet again, sleeping on Arthur. But he was warm and the only other person there was Lancelot, so it really didn't matter right?

They finally rode into Camelot, as it was starting to get dark. Lancelot was nice enough to help Arthur get Merlin off the horse. Trying not to wake him up, Lancelot put Merlin on his back and Arthur walked behind them in case Merlin slipped off. They got to Gaius' chambers and Arthur knocked on the door. Gaius opened the door and looked at the pair of them "we found Merlin" Arthur said, and Gaius quickly ushered them inside. and Arthur eased Merlin off Lancelot's back, laying him on a bed that Gaius gestured to. "What happened?" Gaius asked, looking him over. "He won't tell me" Arthur said, and Lancelot nodded in agreement. "strange.." Gaius mused, grabbing bottles and books off of the shelves around them. "I'll let you both know when he's doing better" Gaius said. Arthur and Lancelot took that as a que to leave, "thanks Gaius" Lancelot said, and Arthur glanced at Merlin again, before shutting the door and letting Gaius get to work.

**Bahahaha Doctor Who reference! (you know I had to)  
Well, that's the end of that. I hope everyone enjoyed! :) if merthur was canon (which it is) I feel like if Lance was still alive, he would have shipped it, so Lancelot is a fan-girl on the inside. Don't get me wrong, I love the whole Gwen/Arthur stuffs, but I think I like Merthur better.. xP I kinda forgot how Lance's character is (its been so long since I've seen him in something. So sorry if he's a bit OOC? all I remember is that he was really nice to Merlin and yeahhh. xP besides the whole 'I know your deep dark secret' thing. ) Not too shabby right? this is as good as it's going to get. So yeah.**

**Alllssooo, thanks for all the support peeps! (you know who you are) I'm really enjoying writing this fic. If anyone wants to send me requests for happenings in later chapters; please do! (I'll take them in consideration. I already have the next two planned in my brain, but I could use suggestions anyway) Hey! anyone seen the new episode of Supernatural? I'm not a big fan. Too much angst these days :(  
I mostly just stick around for the Destiel. (and the monsters, obviously.) Stay tuned for the next chapter.. Which sorry by the way, I have been lacking in chapters lately. And this one isn't the greatest, I've been busy writing other stuff. **


	7. Uther

**Hey guys! as of right now, I have 40 followers on this story, I'm so happy! :D I mean, its not that much. But I never really thought that many people would like my story! so thanks everyone, it means a lot. Seriously. From the bottom of my crazy fan-girl heart, you make me squee with happiness!  
Anyway, back with chapter seven! :) I hope y'all enjoy. And as far as crazy ramblings go; I don't have anything to say except, wow! I updated at the speed of a fan-girl cheetah! xD**

IreneGypsy:

French is an awesome language. :) (and France is one of the places on my list I would like to visit), as hilarious as it sounds- many people thought that I was french when they first met me. (Before I opened my mouth xP)

Okay! sounds good to me :P (that's true, Merek is 90% my wacky brain and 10% Merlin)  
Yes! that was what I was going for. Oh me too!  
Would if I could, I bought a camera off Ebay, but it doesn't work with windows 7, so I gave it to someone who had the compatible soft-ware. And I actually never got a Skype account, just been too lazy.  
I can definitely relate to that, but I still find time to hide in a corner and write Fanfiction. xP  
Why thank you! looking back at it, it really wasn't that bad, I was just angsting over my dog that week, and everything was just 'bleh'. Well I'm glad that people are enjoying it! :) oh hey, if you like my story; you may like feywind1's story, it's based off mine. (Normally I would tell people to ask me before they use an idea of mine, but I let it slide.)

**Disclaimer: sorry I forgot to add one the past couple chapters (wait, maybe I did. I forgot) so, Merlin isn't mine. And neither are all the actors who are in the show.**

**Alright, onto the next chapter of my amazing story! (that was a really vain comment... Eh, whatever.)**

When Gaius finished patching Merlin up, he called a nearby Lancelot to help carry Merlin to his bed. In fear of waking him up, Gaius left his dirty clothes on, and went to deliver medication to a few patients that were still recovering from the attack on Camelot; second degree burns and such. Closing the door he made haste, not wanting Merlin to be by himself for too long, in case the pain sedatives wore off.

Merlin woke up in his room, looking around at his surroundings before carefully pulling his blanket off and sliding out of bed. As if he had a bad hangover, he made his way slowly into the main area of Gaius' chambers, noticing that he was alone. He set out to get dressed, even though he was sore everywhere, it's not like he could skip a day of work. Getting clean clothes on was proving difficult. Merlin was stiff in some area's and others he had large bruises- but he managed. Walking out the door, Merlin tried not to take too much time getting to Arthur's chambers, barging in without knocking- like he always did- Arthur looked up at his servant, who was... Standing in front of him. "Merlin?" Arthur said in surprise, getting up and looking him over. He was definitely in better condition then yesterday, but in no shape to haul Arthur's armor around and muck out the stables. "I think you better go back to bed" Arthur suggested, guiding Merlin to the door. "I'll get someone else to do your chores today." Arthur said, and Merlin frowned. "But-" he started, and Arthur opened the door. "Nope. Back to bed" Arthur interrupted, lightly pushing him out of his chamber door and closing it. Merlin was actually relived that Arthur had ordered him back to bed, because he really needed it.

Trudging back into Gaius' chambers, he noticed Gaius pouring something into a bottle. "Morning." Merlin grumbled, collapsing into his bed. His whole body hurt, but he was too tired to care. "Good morning" Gaius replied, moving to stand outside Merlin's door. "How are you feeling?" Gaius asked, and Merlin chuckled into his pillow. "Fine. Except for the fact that everything hurts" came a muffled reply, as he gestured to his body. "When you wake up, take this sedative, it will help with the pain." Gaius said, setting a small bottle on the table by Merlin's bed. Merlin nodded into his pillow and Gaius shut the door behind him, making as little noise as possible as he went about his duties as Court Physician.

Arthur managed fine without Merlin, but found himself missing his unusual servant. He was almost surprised when a young man stepped in and regarded him as 'sire', bowing slightly. This servant's name was Geoffrey, and he was more than happy to do everything Arthur asked, without argument. Arthur decided that Merlin was not normal, and that he should be glad someone actually listened to him for once, but Geoffrey just didn't have the courage Merlin did. When Arthur went hunting, Geoffrey happily bounded after him, until Arthur shot his crossbow and hit a deer, Geoffrey got very scared and hit behind one of the Knights, eventually climbing on his back. Gwaine tried to shake the startled man off, but to no avail. So Gwaine spent a good ten minutes, walking around with a scrawny servant clinging to his back. Which was amusing to his fellow Knights. Once he calmed down and Gwaine could finally get him off, Geoffrey apologized immensely, Gwaine and Arthur just laughed it off, heading back to Camelot and deciding that they would put off hunting until Merlin was back on his feet.

Uther continued to sign various documents he had laid out in front of him in the Throne room. While Morgana eyed him with blood-lust in her eyes, not bothering to even pretend like she didn't want to kill him. Several servants walked by and looked at her with concerned eyes, but quickly scurried off under her scrutinizing gaze. Ever since Merlin had returned from god knows where-which Uther hadn't even noticed he had gone missing- until Arthur barged in and exclaimed that he was nowhere in Camelot. He hadn't even returned to work! perhaps he was just spending all day in the tavern. Arthur claimed that the young man spent a lot of time there. Uther didn't care much for the boy, he was just thankful to him for saving his sons life; which anyone could have done, had they been standing close enough.

Morgana walked away after staring Uther down for a while. Slamming the door of her chambers and sitting at a table, trying to come up with another ingenious plan to kill him. Maybe poison was the best approach this time. She grabbed several 'well hidden' ingredients from a very 'secret place' (under her bed). She found a large enough pot and began her evil doings, laughing evilly to herself.

Merlin laid around Gaius' chambers for a good few days, his bruises started to fade, and he felt well enough to start work again. He opened the door and walked into Arthur's chambers, noticing that Arthur wasn't in the room. He began cleaning up, and throwing whatever looked dirty into a wicker basket. _M__ight as well start with laundry.  
_Arthur ran into his chambers and Merlin turned around, dropping another tunic into the basket. "Merlin, its my father. I don't know what's wrong with him" Arthur exclaimed, slightly confused that Merlin was in his room, but dismissing it, because there were more pressing matters. Merlin slid the basket on the table, quickly following Arthur to Gaius' chambers.

"Gaius! somethings wrong with Uther" Merlin yelled, and Gaius gathered a few things in a bag before following them to Uther's chambers. "I found him like this" Arthur explained, guiding them to the table. "I thought he was dead, but he's still breathing" Arthur said, as Gaius walked over to inspect him. Merlin put a hand on Arthur's shoulder sympathetically and Arthur smiled, relived that Merlin was there and not Geoffrey. Gaius got up and looked at the two younger men, "he's been poisoned" Gaius announced and Arthur sighed. "isn't that the second time this month?" he asked, and Merlin nodded. "Merlin, can I speak to you in private?" Gaius asked, and Merlin followed him out of Uther's chambers, making sure to whisper. "It's obviously magic, but how?" Gaius mused, and Merlin frowned. "its Morgana, I know it is Gaius." Merlin said, and Gaius looked at him as if he had just grown another head. "Morgana doesn't have the power, or the knowledge." Gaius explained, to the younger warlock; for the fifth time- at least. Merlin shrugged, still dead-set on his suspicions. "How do we cure him?" Merlin asked, in an exasperated tone. "Find the source I suppose." They both agreed that Merlin would investigate, and be sure to sift through Morgana's room whilst she was out.

Merlin helped Arthur put Uther into his bed, so he'd be more comfortable in his statue-like state. "What can I do for him?" Arthur asked, and Gaius looked at Uther for a moment. "Just keep an eye on him, if his condition worsens, let me know." He said, leaving the room. "He'll be okay Arthur" Merlin said, and Arthur plopped into a chair. "Is magic the cause of this?" Arthur asked, looking at Merlin seriously. "I-I wouldn't know Arthur, Gaius is the expert. But- um, yes." Merlin said, and Arthur nodded. "I'm not surprised, I think my father was right- magic is evil." Arthur said, and Merlin sat down in a chair across from Arthur.  
"Some magic can be good Arthur. Magic is on nobody's side, its how you use it." Arthur chuckled and shifted his eyes from Uther to Merlin. "I thought Gaius was the expert." He joked, and Merlin shrugged. "I catch on fast."

Arthur and Merlin's playful bickering died down and the room became silent, Merlin crossed his arms over the table and rested his head on them, keeping a lazy eye on Uther. And Arthur leaned back in his chair, glad that he didn't have to go through this alone, and that Merlin would just sit there with him, all night if Arthur needed it, because Merlin was more then a servant; he was Arthur's friend, the only person he knew he could trust no matter what.

**The end. (cheesy right?) Did you like? good? bad? drop me a review!  
I thought I'd add a little Morgana and Uther stuff, because they haven't been in the story much. Maybe Gwen will make a few more appearances.  
What'd you think of Geoffrey? annoying right? he was kinda just there to fill in the gaps, if you didn't like him, just deal with it for this one chapter; cause he's not coming back.  
Dang, already seven chapters! how many more should I do? I have a lot of ideas in the back of my mind, but I might be too lazy to actually write them out.  
Jack tried to help me with this chapter, but his writing sucks! seriously. (Well, he is a ferret. xP)  
You know its funny, I keep thinking of when I was going to post this as a long-ass one-shot! which would have _not _worked at all.  
Wow, I seriously need to stop writing long Authors notes, you're probably not even reading this. Apples. Elephants figure skating on the moon. Okay, I'm done. xP 'til next time! **


	8. Cure

**Hi! I'm back with chapter 8! :D (Watashi wa watashi no te ni amarini mo ōku no jikan o motte iru)  
Ugh. You guys. The End Of Time part 2, made me cry. Like three times. Goddammit David Tennant! he just makes me cry, all the time. :( The writers of Doctor Who always aim to make me emotional over the whole thing, I tend to get attached to tv programme's that way. :/**

IreneGypsy:

Thank you! I really wanted the chapter to be good, because I took a long hiatus. So I kinda jam packed it :P  
Hahaha, I suppose that's a handy sentence to know, I don't know how often I'd use it though. Ooh! you are a very lucky duck, the Eifle tower always sounded like fun to me.  
They work pretty well :P except, if I take a super long time to update, it also takes me a long time to reply to what people reviewed. :P  
Oh, she died about a year ago, and the 4th of this week was the 'anniversary' of sorts, I kinda grew up with her, so I get a little emotional about it.  
Sono asa, watashi ga sunde iru! :D (or at least, when I posted this xP)

(In reply to your other review:)

It is very funny, I like it so far. I am slightly wondering how, in medieval times, there was pink dye. (It doesn't really fit into the time-line, but I still enjoyed it)  
Indeed, I did get a little deja vu. (No big deal though)

**Now that I'm done with my 'babblings' and review 'replyings', I'll leave you alone so you can read the chapter... But I'll be back later, with more babbling. ;D**

Sometime during the night, Merlin fell asleep. Merlin had asked Arthur to talk about something to keep him awake, Arthur snorted in reply but began to talk anyway. Unfortunately, Arthur's voice had the opposite affect and Merlin was snoring shortly after Arthur had started. "I'm trying not to take offence to this" Arthur said, gesturing to his sleeping servant. He smiled and leaned his elbows on the table, lacing his fingers together and tried to stay awake, not wanting to miss anything in case his father got worse. He heard the door creak open, and shifted his eyes to rest on a figure in the doorway. He nudged Merlin, and the smaller man emitted a groan, which Arthur quickly shushed and grabbed his arm, dragging him behind a changing screen. "Arthur? what are we-" Merlin started, rubbing his eyes. "Shh!" Arthur replied, peeking his head out from behind the screen, to watch the person creep forward and lay eyes on Uther. They were too far away, He couldn't tell who it was. And the room was too dark. Checking his belt, Arthur realized he didn't have his sword either. Merlin got curious and looked out too, immediately knowing who it was. _Morgana._

He stepped out from behind the screen before Arthur could pull him back, Merlin held out his hand so Arthur wouldn't follow him, and approached the figure. "Morgana." Merlin greeted. Crossing his arms over his chest. She stopped leaning over the bed to turn to him, her dead-pan expression trying to cover up over-whelming panic and hatred, but relaxed a little when she realized Merlin probably couldn't see her very well. "Merlin" she said in reply, surprised at the fact that he had been hiding in the room. "Where's Arthur?" she asked, nonchalantly. "He needed a break, I offered to take care of Uther while he went out." Merlin said, and she walked closer to him. "You know, Uther is asleep, he isn't aware of whats around him. I could kill you, and no one would know" Morgana said, staring Merlin down. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Just do what you came here to do, and leave" Merlin said confidently. She backed down and looked at Uther again, before stomping out the door, slamming it loudly. Arthur walked out from behind the screen and Merlin forced a smile, before joining him at the table again. "Morgana... What was she doing here?" Arthur asked, and Merlin shifted in his chair. "Um- just checking on Uther I suppose." He said, knowing that trying to convince Arthur otherwise wasn't going to work, he loved Morgana like a sister. "But, she threatened to kill you. I heard it." Arthur pressed, and Merlin sighed leaning back in his chair. "Yeah... We never got along, her and I. She would never actually kill me, she just isn't fond of me" Merlin said, and Arthur scoffed. "I'm not fond of you either. Idiot." Arthur said, getting up to put a hand on Uther's forehead.  
"Prat." Merlin retorted.

While Gaius and Merlin worked to find a cure, Arthur stayed by his father's side, almost never leaving. Merlin knocked on the door of Uther's chambers, and waited for a response. Silence. But he opened the door anyway. Walking forward and setting a tray of food loudly in front of Arthur, who jumped slightly and turned to look at it. "What is this?" he asked, and Merlin sighed, "_this _is breakfast, _sire. _I suggest you eat it." Merlin said sarcastically, "Eat it. Now. You haven't had anything to eat in days." Merlin hissed, and Arthur glared at him. "Fine." he said and Merlin walked away with a self-satisfied smirk, over to Uther's bed and looked him over, checking his pulse; no change. "I'll be back later" Merlin said over his shoulder, walking towards the door. Arthur sighed and started slowly eating his breakfast.

Merlin was getting antsy, he needed to find a cure for Uther, fast. Because, not only was Arthur moping around, he only had one more day, before all hell breaks loose. He thought back to the 'deal' he made with Nina, he wondered how exactly she was going to get him to come back with her, there was no way he was ever setting foot in her castle again. Merlin wondered if he'd have to sacrifice himself for Camelot, as he walked down the hall towards Gaius' chambers he wrung his hands, was it worth it? to die for Camelot? for Arthur? yes. It was. Merlin hadn't bothered to tell Gaius what had happened, Merlin just pretended that he forgot. He contemplated talking to Kilgharrah, but Merlin knew he'd only get riddles and poetry in response. Apparently dragons never learned the concept of giving people straight answers.

To what lengths would Nina go to get him on her side? he didn't want to find out. Opening the door he informed Gaius that he was going out, and before Gaius could reply, Merlin was out the door again, with a few supplies. He waited for Morgana to leave her chambers, which fortunately for him, he didn't have to wait long. Morgana liked to randomly disappear for hours on end. He said a few words, holding his hand over the doorknob. It unlocked and he slipped in, closing the door silently. He groaned at the large black pot and obvious magical objects in the middle of the room. "Does she even try to hide any of this stuff?" Merlin asked himself out loud, picking various things up and looking at them. "One of these things, is linked with Uther" Merlin mused, hovering his hand over the objects. He stopped and picked up a small mirror, he saw Uther pounding on the glass inside of it and yelling something inaudible. He quickly put it down in fear that Uther might have seen him. Merlin wrapped his neckerchief around it, before walking out the door. He looked down the hallways briefly and locked the door again, swiftly making his way back to Gaius' chambers, trying to look inconspicuous.

He dashed through the door and handed the mirror to Gaius. "Uther, is in here" Merlin said, pointing a finger at the mirror, now in Gaius's hands. He flipped it over and watched Uther kick at the glass on the inside. "Interesting. I haven't seen this in years" Gaius mused, "Seen what Gaius?" Merlin asked impatiently. "Well how it works is, you trap the soul inside a mirror, or object, and the body is left behind. Uther is a mere shell now" Gaius said, putting the mirror down. "Can we reverse it?" Merlin asked, and Gaius nodded. "I can, but I don't know the effect it will have on Uthers body. But if I don't do it soon, Uther will die." Merlin scratched his head, running his hands through his hair. "We have to try Gaius." He nodded, and they set to work to find the right spell. "Merlin, try all the books from this third shelf" Gaius instructed, gesturing to a bookshelf. Merlin nodded, sliding books off the shelf and moving them to the table. He wiped his forehead and placed the last stack of large dictionary sized books on the table. "Lets get started" Gaius said, taking a book off the pile. Merlin began sifting through his own as well. Merlin leaned his chin against his fist and sighed, closing the book. "Nothing in here." He announced, grabbing another book. "I should go make sure Arthur's doing okay." Merlin said, halfway through a book about witches. He stretched and rubbed his eyes, walking towards the door. "I'll be back in a minute" Merlin said, and Gaius continued reading.

Merlin knocked on the door a few times, before opening it and walking towards Arthur, who was leaned over the table; asleep. He checked Uther's pulse to compare to yesterday, it was definitely slower. Merlin _needed _to find a cure for Uther before it was too late.

Picking up the book he was reading before, he joined Gaius in trying to find the spell, flipping through the pages as quickly as possible, Uther's life depended on them, like every other day. "I think I've got it." Gaius said, and Merlin jumped up looking over Gaius' shoulder. "A soul binding spell? is this what Morgana did? I thought she poisoned Uther." Merlin asked, and Gaius shook his head, "I don't know for sure. What this spell does, is puts your own or someone elses soul into an item, leaving the body behind. Uther has all the symptoms of poison, But that's definitely not the case." Gaius explained, "its worth a try" Merlin replied, reading the list of ingredients. "What do we need?" Merlin asked, grabbing Gaius' medicine bag. "I don't have this plant. It should be in the town." Gaius said, and Merlin ran out the door, and into the town.  
He checked every herb and plant shop he could find. "Excuse me, do you have Asarum?" Merlin asked, the woman behind the cart ducked out for a minute before returning. "I do actually, last batch." She said, smiling and putting it on the counter. He paid her and put the plant in Gaius' bag, making sure not to crush it. "Thank you" he said, running back to the castle, weaving in between people and trying not to knock things over as he went. "This is what we need, right?" Merlin asked, pulling the plant out and setting it on the table. "Yes, now I just need the leaves. Could you crush the flowers and put them in these vials?" Gaius asked, handing him two bottles. Merlin set to work detaching all the leaves and giving them to Gaius, then he crushed the flowers. "What are these for?" Merlin asked, giving them back to Gaius. "Never know when you might need something, just put them on the shelf over there" Gaius instructed, pointing to a shelf. Merlin nodded and did what he was told. "How does this work?" Merlin asked, standing next to Gaius and watching him stir the contents of a small bowl. "If I pour this on the mirror, the soul should return to its body. But it will need to be close by." Gaius explained, "so I have to pour this on the mirror, in front of Arthur? he's going to think I've gone mad, especially if it doesn't work." Merlin said, folding his arms over his chest. "There." Gaius said, pouring the liquid into a vial. "Do exactly that. Arthur shouldn't protest too much if it saves Uther's life." Gaius said, and Merlin smiled. "Lets hope this works." Merlin grabbed the mirror, with Uther glaring back at him.

In Uther's chambers, Arthur stared at Merlin as he put the mirror on the bed next to Uther. "_Merlin._ What are you doing?" Arthur asked, and Merlin chuckled. "Trying a treatment Gaius suggested" He said, uncorking the vial and pour the liquid on the mirror, being careful not to let it spill onto the bed. Merlin cleared his throat when he saw Uther's soul flying out of the mirror, and shooting into Uther's mouth. Uther sucked in a long breath, gasping and snapping his eyes open. Merlin put the mirror on the floor, uncaring if the potion splashed on the floor, kicking it under the bed and smiling at Uther innocently. "Father?" Arthur asked, getting up and walking to the other side of the bed. "Arthur, what happened?" Uther asked, and Arthur helped him sit up. "Well, you were poisoned" Arthur replied and Merlin got off the bed, taking off his neckerchief and wiping the floor with it, nonchalantly grabbing the mirror and slipping it into the bag he had on his shoulder. "Um- I'm glad to see you are doing better sire. I'll just, be leaving now." Merlin said, bowing and pointing behind him smiling nervously, walking quickly out of the room. Arthur smiled watching him leave, Uther just shook his head. _Merlin is a strange one.._  
And he happily listened to Arthur fill him in about events he had missed.

And that's it. Good? I thought it wasn't too shabby. :) Lately, I have trouble stopping a chapter, like I'll just write, and write, and write. You get the picture xP I'll probably be updating soon, because I'm sort of making up for my hiatus still, and the idea's keep flowing out of my brain, so I might as well write them down before I get writers block. Guess what? I already wrote chapter nine! alls I have to do now is write ten, and then I'll post nine. P.s. Thought I'd add some of my favorite quotes from Merlin :)


	9. Merlin's Plan

**Konbanwa, genki desuka. (good evening (or night), are you well? for all you non-japanese speakers. xP)**  
**Alright, so the last chapter was a little angsty/sad, so I hope this will make up for it! I did say that silliness would ensue didn't I? well here it is. I am also thinking about posting this in a couple different languages for all y'all who watch Merlin with subtitles and such. I have a huge test for school (Japanese) so I might be a little slow on the updates this week, I have A LOT of hiragana to study. And when I say a lot, I mean the whole fucking alphabet. :D :/**  
**I'm so pissed you guys! 'cause I REALLY want to watch season 5 of Merlin, but I can't because I live in the goddamn U.S. And, my only source would be Netflix any way. :( I can't wait to watch it though, I hope Merlin tells Arthur that he has magic, because I really want to see his reaction! :P**

Disclaimer: gods, I wish Merlin was mine. But it's not. (This fic is like when you borrow something of someones, you always return it the way it was and you don't keep it. It's like that.)

IreneGypsy:

Thank you again, and always for writing a lovely inspiring review for my chapter :) (I cannot thank you enough for the constant support, its mostly what keeps me going.)  
Yeah, Arthur is kind of thick. :P But we love him.  
That's true, I never liked Uther, but I like Anthony Head. (I was rather sad when he died though, oops. Spoliers for anyone who hasn't seen that. Well, its obvious Uther has to die, because Arthur HAS to become king, so all in all, I didn't spoil anything xP)  
Mmm, the only reason I am updating so fast is because I am extra creative this week (and extra bored)  
You really should post a story sometime! I would love to read some of your writing (I'm sure its genius.)  
I'm sorry! that's very sweet. I tend to wear her collar for a week or two.  
Very true! my mum made cupcakes once, and she didn't want to use dye ('cause of the red 40) so she died them with beet juice, they ended up a kind of pale pink-ish. :P

After Morgana found out, that she was once again foiled by an unknown enemy she calmly walked to her chambers, smiling at anyone that walked by, and closed the door behind her. She then proceeded to throw, rip, and burn, everything in the room. When she was done, she said a few words and her eyes flashed gold, as she twirled her finger around, everything slotted back into place, books were placed back on their respective shelves, and vases were pieced back together. She smiled at her handiwork and smoothed her hair back. She needed to find the 'thing' that was interfering with her plans. And she needed to kill it.

Merlin walked into Arthur's chambers, feeling very accomplished. He had just saved Uther- again. He was a little frustrated that he never got thanked when he saved Uther's (or Arthur's) royal arse, but he was used to it.  
"You know, I was thinking-" Merlin started, standing in front of Arthur- who was seated at the table in his chambers.

"-Good for you Merlin." Arthur interrupted, smirking when Merlin huffed and called him a prat.

"Like I was saying _sire_, I think you should get out of the castle for a couple of hours." Merlin said, and Arthur looked up at his servant. "And why would I want to do that _mer_lin" Arthur asked, "because, its good for you Arthur, get some exercise, maybe go kill something-" Merlin replied, grabbing a clean tunic out of the laundry basket and throwing it at Arthur- the red material landing on his head. "-Take Gwen somewhere?" He suggested, "Merlin." Arthur growled, plucking the tunic off his head and putting it on the table. "Don't push me." He warned, and Merlin looked up from making the bed. "Never." He replied, fluffing Arthur's pillows.

"you're trying to get rid of me." Arthur said, getting up from the chair and bringing the tunic with him. "I am not!" Merlin replied, folding his arms and sitting on Arthur's bed. Arthur shook his head, going to change clothes behind the screen. Merlin frowned as soon as Arthur ducked behind the screen, he pulled at the sleeves of his own blue tattered tunic, sighing. _Arthur's such a cabbage-head. Probably genetic. _ "Merlin?" Arthur asked, unsure if he should be worried about Merlin's mood swings, or if it was just another one of the weird antics his lazy servant harbored.

Merlin snapped his head up and smiled at him, "Sorry- just thinking." Merlin replied. "About?" Arthur inquired, putting his belt on and sheathing his sword. "Servant stuff, you wouldn't understand." Merlin joked, getting up and patting Arthur's shoulder with mock-sympathy. "Where are you going?" Merlin asked, "I think I'm going to ask Gwen if she wants to go for a ride." Arthur replied, and Merlin smiled. "Arthur, she likes flowers, get her some flowers." He suggested, pushing Arthur out the door. "Oh and Arthur, have fun." He said, smiling. "Shut up." Arthur said, smacking Merlin's head and closing the door behind him. Arthur would never admit that he had a crush on Gwen, his father just wouldn't understand. But that didn't stop Merlin from pushing them together, he thought it would be good for the both of them.

Merlin went about Arthur's chambers, grabbing an apple from the table and biting into it, he started with Arthur's armor, his eyes flashed gold and the armor began polishing itself, Merlin smiled and walked around the room guiding a cloth along the ceiling to catch the cobwebs. When Merlin was done with his chores, he practiced some spells, there was one spell in particular that he had practiced all week, that he needed to master tonight, Merlin had tried it on small things, and hoped that it would work on something much larger. Merlin had also been working on levitating; when Arthur walked in. Merlin, realizing that he was not touching the ground, and would probably raise suspicions if Arthur walked in and saw him floating around, immediately stopped and hit the ground with a _THUD. _Arthur looked over at Merlin on the floor and raised an eyebrow at him, opening his mouth to say something, but shut it again and located his armor.

"Aren't you going to ask why I'm still in your chambers, laying on the floor?" Merlin asked, and Arthur shook his head. "I've learned that if I ask, I just end up more confused." Arthur explained, and Merlin laughed. "How did it go with Gwen?" he asked, getting up off the floor. "Good, we went for a ride." Arthur replied, looking under his bed. "That's it?" Merlin asked, disappointed at the lack of details. "Yes. Merlin-where did you put my chain mail?" Arthur asked, and Merlin turned to look at him. "Its not my fault if you misplace things Arthur, I'm just your servant." Merlin replied innocently. "Yes, but you cleaned it. So where is it? or were you so busy laying on the floor and not doing anything, that you forgot?" Arthur asked, putting his hands on his hips. "Oh, wait." Merlin said, walking over to Arthur's wardrobe. He reached behind it and clutched his long fingers around the rough material. Pulling the chain mail from behind it, an amused expression on his face.

"What was that doing _there_?" Arthur asked, and Merlin handed him the shirt. "I don't know." Merlin said, shrugging. Arthur ran a hand through his hair, he'd had a bit too much of Merlin's oddities today. "I did your laundry, I polished your armor; and your boots. Your lunch is on the table-" Merlin said, gesturing to the table, and Arthur looked over his shoulder at the tray. "-Can I go?" Merlin asked, walking towards the door. "Did you muck out the stables?" Arthur asked, "Nope. Doing that now." Merlin replied over his shoulder, strolling out the door. Merlin walked straight to Gaius' chambers, the stables could wait.

"Gaius" Merlin said, and Gaius turned in his chair to look at the young warlock. "Yes, Merlin?" Gaius asked, and Merlin sat down across from him. He took a deep breath, "okay, remember when Camelot was attacked, and then I went missing?..." Merlin proceeded to tell him the whole story, when he was done he got up and stuffed things in a bag. and Gaius stared at him, "you fool, why didn't you tell me?" he snapped, and Merlin put a hand on his arm. "I didn't want you to worry, besides, I've worked it all out. I have a plan." Merlin said confidently, "your plans almost never work" Gaius said, briefly remembering Merlin's other 'very good ideas'. And Merlin smiled, "not this time."

**The end! okay, so Merlin's got a plan, is it a good one? and we still don't know what kind of spell he's been trying to master, any guesses? I really wanted to write some Merlin/Arthur banter, because it's so funny :)**  
**So, sorry if there was too much, or not enough, I just plan on the next chapters being angtsy, so I wanted to make this have a light-hearted air to it.**

**Okay, so I have no idea where this time-line is during the show, its sorta jumping around, because I don't like the Gwen/Arthur stuff that much, and I want Uther to be alive (for a while at least) but honestly, I don't know how long this is going to be, I've already got 15,000+ words. I've seen some fics that have like fifty chapters, so lets hope I don't go too crazy with this plot-line and end up with a twenty chapter monster! xP**

**If you're wondering why his chain mail was behind the wardrobe; Merlin was practicing his magic and the chainmail got in the mix, and was thrown across the room. (And it must have hit the wall and slid behind it) xP and if you're thinking 'wow! Merlin is such an idiot, practicing magic in Arthur's chambers!' well, he locked the door, so its relatively safe... Sorta.. xP don't ask, my brain is just, the way it is. Merlin doesn't have the power to levitate, but hey, its cool right? riiiight?**


	10. Nina's Return

**Chapter ten everyone! (or fumi Ju for anyone who drabbles in Japanese)  
I love even numbers, (especially ten, so yay!) don't you? anyway, I'm so proud of this fic! it grew from a tiny little ficling (patented) to a big grown up fic! :D  
I don't know how many chapters more I want to have, but I've got a lot of idea's floating around in my brain. So we'll see. OH GOD guys, I am so sorry this took so long! wtf is wrong with mee?! I've really been getting into drawing lately, mostly Sherlock and Supernatural, so I guess I got sidetracked. I hurried along to finish this, so sorry if the ending is cheesy and rushed k? I really miss writing though! I've just been soo lazy.**

Okay- I need opinions, am I dragging this on too long? do you just want it to end soon? or should I keep going? 'cause I could write a million chapters for this, I'm having way too much fun with it. And for some sadistic reason, I like writing hurt/comfort (as in: I hurt someone, and then they get better, but then there's the whole 'are you okay?' feels you get to write, so yeah..) It's probably because I listen to really sad songs when I write this.

**disclaimer: Merlin's not mine, its sad really, because I could have done so many evil things if I was on the writing staff. Once again, this fic is like borrowing your friends stuff, you give it back when your done and when people ask, 'is that yours? I like it.' You say, 'no it doesn't belong to be, I'm just borrowing it.' And I take good care of other peoples things. :)**

**Enjoy! and please review, reviews are nice. I like them. :D**

IreneGypsy:

That's okay! hiragana is difficult on the computer. I have done some katakana, but not much. The way my teacher (or sensei) teaches us, is a little different then how you would normally learn. :P (but hey, I'm still learning pretty well) Speaking Japanese is easy for me, writing is a bit more difficult. Like, apparently my name is rechieru in Japanese? (he wasn't sure, so he just guessed :P)  
Thanks! :) He bumped it to tuesday, because everyone in my class was being a slacker, and no one knew the whole alphabet.  
No, haven't read any spoilers as of yet, I try to stay away from those :P Ooh! perhaps I will try that.  
The bloopers are funny, and I really enjoyed seeing him in Doctor Who! I flipped out when I saw him, and I texted all my friends like 'Anthony Head is on Doctor Who! my life is complete!' that and when Colin Morgan showed up for that other episode, the one with the weird copy-cat monster thing? (oh yeah, and I remember seeing Angel briefly)  
You should hit me up if you do. Yeah, I get that. When I get another dog, and a job, I don't know how much time I'll have for writing. (I'll still budget in time obviously) I always make the joke that writing is like oxygen for me. xP  
Haha, sounds funny! whenever I drink red punch, if I am around family I usually pick between a vampire and a mosquito. (I'm so child-ish xP)  
I know! I kinda felt bad for her after a while. Yeah, Merlin is pretty hilarious all around! :) Well, I'd say it was a good plan, but you know how not everything goes according to plan..  
Originally, if you look at the summary; it says revealing secrets or some crap. (I forgot what I wrote on my own summary o-O) so yeah, it was going to be, and it might still be, but I can't figure out for the life of me, how Arthur would react!  
You too! :P (my maths teacher says salut when I sneeze xP is that weird?)

**Now, on with our scheduled programme- I mean fan-fiction..**

Merlin knew what he was doing- or more like had to do. But that doesn't mean it wasn't total insanity. The odds of it working, were pretty slim. But he trudged out to the forest edge any way, with determination and courage, if he was going to die, he was going to die for Camelot- for Arthur, for the safety of thousands of people, even for a day. Merlin thought it was worth fighting for, and if he lived through this, Arthur wouldn't be able to call him a coward anymore, and if he lived through this, he may never see Arthur again. How would he explain that he fought off hundreds of creatures- creatures with magic- on his own? even Arthur's pigheadedness couldn't deny that it was a little suspicious.  
And if he needed help from Kilgharrah? If anyone ever saw the dragon, the one Arthur supposedly killed, let's just hope Uther is merciful enough to make it a quick death. For both of them. Merlin stood his ground, knowing that Nina would be there any minute and probably kill him- or at least try to. "Ah, Merlin" a cheery voice said, walking to meet him at the top of a small hill, her heels dug into the earth as she walked, and Merlin made a note of that- at least he could outrun her if necessary. "Nina." Merlin replied politely, saving his voice for when the real argument started. "You've made your decision I take it?" she asked, tugging his red neckerchief playfully. "Yes. I choose Camelot." Merlin said seriously, and she frowned a little. "I'm not surprised. Well, Camelot is doomed anyhow, so step aside." She said, and Merlin just smiled, did she really think he would cower off to a corner with one threat from her?  
So she tried again, "run along now. I have no use for you. Unless- you want to fight?" she asked, and Merlin nodded. "Don't be ridiculous I'll squash you in five seconds, shoo!" Nina said, making a 'shooing' motion with her hands and smirking when it just added fuel to the already large pissed off warlock fire. "I can't let you do this" Merlin said quietly, and she rolled her eyes, whistling. Merlin heard footfall, and knew she didn't come alone. He should have seen that coming, Nina wasn't stupid enough to actually come alone- and unarmed. Two rows of men stopped behind her when she held up a fist. "A whole entire army at my command, little warlock. Still want to fight me?" she asked, Merlin wasn't sure if she was trying to be impressive, or intimidating, but it didn't matter, because she wasn't either.  
"I also didn't come unprepared" Merlin said, hanging his head and chanting a long string of complicated words. "Merlin? What are you doing? I demand to know!" Nina said, stepping forward. Merlin stopped and sucked in harsh breaths, as if he had just run a mile. He rested his hands on his knees for a minute, catching his breath. He straightened up and smiled at her, he had the upper hand- because she had no idea what he had just done. "What was that?" Nina demanded, and it was Merlin's turn to roll his eyes. "Secret." He said, putting a finger to his lips. Ignoring the clawing pain that was snatching the breath out of his lungs.  
"Well, this has been fun- and I'd love to stay and chat- but I have a kingdom to destroy, and I'm already off schedule." She said, looking at her bare wrist and motioning for five of her guards over to Merlin while the rest followed her. They all came at him at once, swords unsheathing. "Five against one? that's not fair!" Merlin yelled, as he dodged a quick swipe of a sword at his side. Merlin hastily looked for something to defend himself with. A large stick would have to do.  
He picked it up and blocked a slice to his head, grunting and holding a hand to his head, the barrier was a heavy weight on his magic, slowly draining it. He managed to throw one of the men into a tree and knock him out, still leaving him with four others. Merlin did not enjoy playing cat and mouse, it was really quite annoying. A quick whack to the back of the head when one of the men wasn't looking, proved to be effective. Now only having three left- he felt a little better about the odds.  
Merlin had managed to kill or injure the other three not long after, so he stumbled back to Camelot, taking his time- because every second longer he took, was a second longer Nina would have to stand there and become more and more furious. Merlin laughed at the sight of hundreds of guards and one sorceress absolutely puzzled at the fact that they simply could not walk into Camelot. And no one could get out either, Merlin had put a force field around the whole kingdom, and it was seriously starting to wear him out, if he could just stall a little longer.. But his laughing became coughing, and the coughing lead to him sitting on the ground and leaning against a tree, he was exhausted "MERLIN!" Nina screamed, her voice flowing through the forest and cracking branches, scaring wildlife, and hurting Merlin's ears. "What?" Merlin replied, he smiled, obviously very amused.  
"You- think this, IS FUNNY?" She yelled again, and Merlin stuck a finger in his ear as he watched her stomp her way over to the tree he was resting on. "Well, sorta yeah." Merlin said, and she looked like she wanted to rip her hair out. "I gave you a chance you know, by not killing you myself. You could have just ran, I GAVE YOU A CHOICE!" she said, balling her fists at her sides. "I've grown tired of our banter, and these silly childlike games." Nina said, raising her hand to her eye level. "Stand up." She ordered, and Merlin snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. She said a word or two in an ancient language known only to those with magic, and Merlin rose to his feet.  
"I want you to die with dignity, hence making you stand up." Nina explained, placing a quick kiss to his cheek before grasping the air with a fist, and twisting. Merlin's fingers rose to his neck, as he tried to pry the invisible hand around his neck, that was choking him. He tried to retaliate, but it was coming out as hoarse, broken words that didn't make sense. As Merlin's strength drained- so did the barrier protecting Camelot. Nina looked over her shoulder and saw the force field dying, flickering like candle being breathed on. She smiled and turned back to Merlin, continuing to thoroughly enjoy watching Merlin attempt to fight back. Just then, she heard something from above her. "No, it couldn't be... It's just not possible" she said, looking up at the sky in genuine fear.

Kilgharrah; the last of the dragons. Merlin; the last of the dragon lords. They really made a great pair.

He swooped down and breathed fire on her army, Camelot remained untouched and the flames merely disintegrated on the barrier. Her whole army; burnt to a crisp. She shed a silent tear for them, after all- they were like children- before turning towards the sky. "You'll have to kill him to get to me" Nina said, grabbing Merlin and forcing his body in front of hers. Letting go of the hold on his neck, he gasped for air, and tried to pull away from the vice-like grip she had on his waist and around his neck. And of course, Arthur chose that moment to show up. Stupid, stupid, Prince Arthur. He was going to ruin everything and get them both killed. "Merlin?" Arthur asked in astonishment, an Merlin shrugged, despite being held tightly against Nina. Kilgharrah noticed Arthur's presence and Merlin quickly told him to leave, before Arthur saw him and started some sort of uproar.  
"I was hearing complaints from the lower village, something about a fire?" Arthur said, sheathing his sword. "Um- Arthur. Do me a favor, and don't move." Merlin said, because Arthur was dangerously close to the force field. Arthur fixed him with another confused look, "Who's that?" he asked, pointing to the woman still holding Merlin as a shield for a creature that had already flown away minutes ago. "Um- Nina. Just a... Sorceress." Merlin said casually, clearing his throat and staggering away from her when she let him go. "Until we meet again Merlin, since you obviously won't fight me now." She whispered, walking away.  
"HEY!" Arthur yelled, running towards them. Merlin quickly lowered the barrier, dropping his head and whispering as fast as he could, just in time for Arthur to run right through it, without noticing. "I can't let you escape " Arthur said, pointing his sword at her.  
"You? I could kill you right here right now" She said, and Merlin jumped in front of Arthur, just wanting to get the whole mess sorted out, he could have killed her, but Arthur was standing right behind him. Magic was out of the question.. "But you don't want to kill him." Merlin said, knowing that Nina's first priority was to kill him, and that Arthur would only die if he got in the way, or with the rest of Camelot if Merlin failed.  
Arthur coughed behind him. "Sorry" Arthur said, pushing Merlin aside. "Merlin's a little delusional. Don't mind him." Arthur said, and Nina seemed impressed.  
She laughed, sweet and sadistic at the same time. "Sorry boys, places to be, things to do- I don't have the time to play toy-swords with you." She said mockingly, easily whipping the sword out of Arthur's hand and hitting the tree right above Merlin's head, Merlin didn't flinch, just looked up and crossed his arms over his chest. Merlin and Nina made eye contact before Merlin wiped his hands on his pants and began talking, "Leave. And don't come back." Merlin said, getting to his feet again and walking in the direction of Camelot. Nina blew him a kiss, and winked at Arthur before disappearing in a cloud of white dust."Alright, care to explain what that was all about Merlin?" Arthur asked, turning around to see that Merlin wasn't there.

Arthur rejoined his knights that were waiting on pins and needles for his signal. He waved them off, and they trotted away, some going back to training; others back to their posts. And Arthur headed back to the castle.

Merlin collapsed in his bed. Not wanting to talk to Arthur; he walked off and hid in Gaius' chambers, he knew Arthur would be angry and he needed his voice back so he could yell at the prat. Merlin was glad he had managed to protect Camelot today, but what about the next day? and the day after that? Nina knew about Merlin's force field now, and she'd surely figure out a way around it, he was going to run out of idea's- and time. He knew there was no way to keep Camelot alive, and also keep her alive. One had to die. Merlin hated having peoples lives in his hands- especially Arthur's. And he hated not knowing when she was going to attack next, she needed a new army- that much he knew, but how long did that take? were the men simply clones? too many unanswered questions. Merlin estimated that he only had a few days, to find a way to kill Nina, preferably without killing himself.

Otherwise Arthur would have to defend his own royal arse, and find another servant to do ridiculous things for him, like wearing hats with feathers, or being the live target for his knights target practice, or the target of his temper when Uther did something he didn't approve of, or the occasional shoulder to lean on.  
Merlin just hoped someone would look after Arthur if he died. He frowned, trying to shut off his brain. He turned over in his small bed and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to fall asleep. Nina plagued his dreams that night, images of her destroying Camelot, killing women and children, and forcing him to stand by her side, and watch his world burn. Merlin knew she was manipulating his dreams, because he would die before he would let any of that happen.

**Fin! well, that's the end of chapter ten. You like? and if you are wondering how Merlin got to Camelot before Arthur (since he was still really tired from the force field draining-ness) he went as far as he could, and then hid behind a tree. Either that or he got his breath back and ran. And I suppose he just followed Arthur back, and he didn't notice? I dunno. ANYWAY: Please review! it would make me really really happy! its just the little button under this chapter. If you are just visiting and don't have an account, drop me a review anyway! :)**  
**I don't know what I'm going to do for the next chapters, I've got the next one sorta planned out I guess. OH! sorry about the chapter lay-out, I didn't have time to space this one out properly (this is how I write the chapters, and then I edit them because someone said they were difficult to read) I'll do it later.. Ugh, sorry for lack of updates, I'm such a lazy ho. Well anyway, I promise eleven will be up soon! :) p.s Yay! another cheesy ending, I gotta stop writing these. xP**


	11. Reunited

**Chapter eleven peeps! okay so, I think I promised to have this done by this weekend (err, last weekend) but I forgot. So here it is now. I'm such an asshole, its taken me like what, a week (more or less) to upload this? sorry.. xP**

**For those of you who were kind enough to review/favorite/follow/read this goddamn mess; Thank you! I seriously love you guys. So yeah, thanks again. **

**I plan on ending this soon, but possibly continuing it on LJ. (Because you honestly don't want to read like 10+ more chapters of this shit, for real.)**

**Okay, what else do I need to tell you guys? nah, I can't think of anything else.**

Irene:

Aww, thanks for your review and support (as always) :D  
I totally get that. You are talking to the ultimate lazy bones. (sometimes, I can actually be quite productive and active if I want to be)  
Nice! that sounds like fun. I've never really met a band that I like, but I might steal your idea if I ever do! yeah, that's fun. Wait, valentines hearts or actual hearts with the tubes and stuff? xP

I've seen my share of dragged out fics as well. I rarely become bored and abandon one until I read the end though. I always have deep respect for anyone who can write Sherlock. I'm working on it, but its difficult to master his insane brilliant-ness and put it into writing.  
Okay! yeah, we'll see where this goes. Awwee really? thats sweet :D I am sorry it took me so long, I did really miss updating this fic, I'll probably end it when it starts feeling like more of a requirement than a privilege.

Yeah, I know a few teachers whose first language is Chinese and I'm always like; "Kudos for learning our dumb language!" :P haha nice! in class, I accidentally said that my classmate was my least favorite kind of food. xP (we had to pair up and say sentences to each other). Yeah, katakana is also very confusing.

Thanks! I'm working on trying to see it soon, I'm really excited/sad though, It seems so short. Like Star Trek: TOS or Get Smart. (ST had three seasons, it took me like a month or less to watch the whole thing :/) I think I would be one of those people who would go picket and be like "Please do season six! I'll even write the scripts for you!" .. Hmm, I don't think I'd be too shabby actually, if me and some of the best Merthur shippers got together, we could really get it rolling again! but thats not possible :( because I've seen the original show, so that means that if this follows that pattern, Arthur has to die. I swear, I'm going to cry my eyeballs out if the writers chose that path.

This is true! maybe next season? (if there is one, I should probably look that up) I remember that! I was so happy when I saw him, I almost started flailing around! (almost the equivalent of flapping, but a bit more like a seizure)

Haha, that sucks. I've only had that happen to me once and I swear it was trolling me! everytime I would try to fall asleep, it would get back in my ear. (of course, I have had this problem non-stop up north where there are more mosquitoes)

Ohhh! I like this idea _VERY _much. I had something similar floating around in my brain.. If you like, I will attempt to do something close to this (we'll see how it works out)

Wow, really? well for me, that might suck a little, but it isn't serious right? and its not like its a set back or anything, some people don't even like to type (or don't know how to use a computer) xP

Haha really? thats cool! I love the Merlin theme song, its pretty awesome. (I also love the DW theme song) :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. Never did, never will. :(**

**Is that everything? eh, close enough. Enjoy...**

Merlin was glad to escape the wrath of Nina, but it was nothing compared to the wrath of Arthur..

Merlin woke up and tested his voice. Gaius' potion had definitely done the trick. He walked towards Arthur's chambers, and ran into him on the way. "Hi Arthur." Merlin said politely.  
"Hi Arthur?" Arthur mimed angrily, in what was supposedly Merlin's voice. "Really?" Arthur asked, and Merlin prepared himself for a tidal wave of angry Arthur Pendragon.

"Just what did you think you were doing Merlin? you're not a knight of Camelot, you didn't have anything to protect yourself, do you want to die?" Arthur asked, a little more than irritated at his servant, and he definitely wasn't worried sick about Merlin. Nope.  
"I can arrange that for you!" he yelled, and Merlin rolled his eyes. "I know I'm not Arthur! and I know it was stupid, but I couldn't let her destroy Camelot." Merlin yelled back, throwing a hand out to gesture to the kingdom they were standing in. Arthur dragged him into his chambers by the neck of his tunic, not wanting to have this conversation in the halls, Where everyone would most likely stop and listen. And the last thing he wanted was for his father to walk by and see them at each others throats.  
"I know. You deserve to be a knight. More than anyone I know." Arthur said, and Merlin looked surprised, but he did agree with Arthur on that one, because he really did deserve it. He had saved Camelot more times then he could count.

"But have you seen yourself? your not exactly knight material." Arthur added, gesturing to his thin pale frame. Merlin glared at Arthur, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah? well I'm stronger then I look" Merlin said, holding his chin up- as if to challenge Arthur,"You can barely hold a sword." Arthur said, walking away from Merlin and unfastening his armor. Merlin scoffed and walked over to help him.

"You know, its not even worth mentioning, but I've only saved you from being eaten, killed, and kidnapped numerous times, _and _saved a few people in the process." Merlin said sarcastically. "How did you keep her from attacking Camelot any way?" Arthur asked, when Merlin put all of his armor aside. "Um, I don't know. She was having fun choking me I guess." Merlin said, shrugging. Arthur shook his head, "it was something else, the way she was looking at you." Arthur said, "she probably looks at everybody like that, Arthur" Merlin replied, moving to lean on the table. Arthur turned his back to him again to open his wardrobe.

"More importantly, you need to be planning what to do when she comes back." Merlin said, "they always come back." Arthur nodded thoughtfully. "Figure out what kills her. A sword would probably do the trick." He said, patting the hilt of his trusty sword. "Don't be thick Arthur, a piece of metal wouldn't kill her." Merlin replied sharply.  
Arthur looked offended by the comment, "and why not?" he asked, "because, shes not just a human- she's more then that. You saw her raise me in the air without touching me. And it hurt" Merlin said, rubbing his neck. "And she's bound to come with an army- or a few friends." Merlin said, thoughts flicking to Morgana. She could very possibly be an inside man- er, woman.

"But I wouldn't worry too much." Merlin said, the last thing he wanted was Arthur trying to fight Nina off, she'd snap his neck in a second. "But I'm just your servant, so my opinion doesn't matter." Merlin said pouting slightly."Get over yourself Merlin, you know I value your opinion." Arthur said, and Merlin smiled. "Aww, I didn't know you cared Arthur" Merlin said and Arthur glared at him. "Well I don't. Idiot." Arthur growled, and Merlin just smiled- he loved teasing Arthur. Merlin got off the table and ruffled Arthur's hair with sarcastic affection, laughing when Arthur moved to punch him in the stomach. "You wouldn't hit a defender of Camelot, would you?" Merlin asked innocently, unsure if he really wanted to provoke Arthur- he knew the guy could hit hard.

"I'll make an exception for you."

Thus began a fight between Arthur and Merlin, that ended with Merlin pinning Arthur to the floor. Arthur still couldn't figure out how that had happened.

"Well. Now you can't say I never beat you in a fight" Merlin smiled brightly, and Arthur huffed in anger of losing a fight to his scrawny dork-servant. "Yeah, yeah. Get off." Arthur said, and Merlin complied- still very pleased with himself. Arthur got up and dusted himself off. "Your floors a bit dusty Arthur, might want to get someone to clean that for you" Merlin observed, and Arthur rolled his eyes. "While you do that, I'm going to go talk to Gaius." Merlin said, quickly running out of Arthurs chambers, before he called him back to clean the floors.  
"What did you find out?" Gaius asked, when Merlin walked in. "That I'm stronger than Arthur." Merlin said, absently looking at the book Gaius was reading. Gaius chuckled. "I meant about the sorceress." He specified. "Oh, not much more than we already know." Merlin replied. "Do you think we have a chance of killing her?" Merlin asked, and Gaius looked up from the leathery book he was reading. "If we can find some sort of weakness." Gaius said, turning back to his book and pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, while Merlin grabbed his own. At least they had a fighting chance. So they thought.

Merlin was woken up by fierce and repetitive knocking on the door, he groaned and got out of bed to see who it was. Merlin opened the door and yawned, peeking his head out. And Merek stared back at him. "Merek?" he asked, surprised to see his brother, but he stepped aside and let him in. "Merlin, I have something I need to give you." Merek said, handing Merlin a note. He turned an oil lamp on and looked at the piece of paper, with a message scrawled on it.

_Merlin, _  
_Seems I have something of value to you. I was going to take your brother, but your mum proved to be less resistant. Want her back? meet me. You know where. _  
_-Nina._

Merlin let out a long sigh, it was too early in the morning for Nina's sadistic games. He ran a worried hand through his hair,"We'll get her back Merek. But first, let's get some rest." Merlin said, shuffling back into his room. Merek shared Merlins bed that night, because both of them were too exhausted to find a spare, and Merek was too afraid to sleep alone.

Merek woke up and slid out of Merlins bed, not wanting to wake him. He walked out and closed the door, seeing Gaius at the table with some breakfast. "Morning" Merek mumbled, plopping down across from him. "Merek?" Gaius asked, and he nodded in response. "This is a surprise, when did you arrive?" Gaius asked, taking another spoonful of god-knows-what and eating it. "Last night. This crazy sorceress lady kidnapped our mum, and gave me a note to give to him. Got here as fast as I could." Merek replied. "Nina." Gaius mused. "Yeah, suppose so. She's evil right? and you're going to kill her and get our mum back, right?" Merek asked. Gaius smiled at him. "We're going to try everything we can. How long are you staying with us?" Gaius asked, finishing his food and getting up to wash his dishes. "Until we can rescue mum. Maybe I'll try to get Merlin to come back with us, he could use a break from all this stuff" Merek said, and Gaius nodded. "I quite agree with you, but I'm afraid its his-"

Merlin burst through his bedroom door hopping to get his left boot on and slipping his bag over his shoulder. "I'm late!" he announced, running out the door. Gaius shook his head and chuckled. Merlin stopped in the hallway and ran back towards the door, opening it and leaning in he said, "Merek, right. Um- help Gaius out today will you? don't get into any trouble, I'll be back later" and with that, he closed the door again and made for Arthur's chambers, he'd probably ask Merlin to do something like muck out the stables. Which Merlin was _very _excited to do.

"Um- Arthur, I need to ask for some vacation time." Merlin said, moving to stand in front of him. "What?" Arthur asked, and Merlin sighed, not wanting to elaborate. "Merek's in town, so I thought I'd take the day and show him around." Merlin replied confidently, unsure if he would end up needing Arthur's help. "Alright." Arthur said, "I'll have someone else do your chores today." He said, and they walked out of his chambers together. Arthur went to train is knights, and Merlin jogged back to Gaius' chambers. Arthur wasn't quite sure Merlin was telling him _everything_ but if he wanted his help, Merlin would ask.

Merlin and Merek rode out of Camelot not long after, they could only manage to get one horse, so it would have to do. They bumped along the cobblestone roads until they got to the forest. "Are you sure you want to come Merek? I can go by myself." Merlin said, slowing the horse. "No. I want to come. You know its funny, I always envied you. I wanted to live in Camelot, and be Arthur's servant, and go on adventures.. I don't think I could handle being in your shoes." Merek said, and Merlin laughed.

"You've already been in my shoes. But I don't know why you'd envy me Merek. My best friend is a prat, and doesn't know I have magic and would most likely hang me if he knew, I live in constant danger, and I'm apparently strapped to Arthur for the rest of my existence." Merlin ticked off on his fingers, complaining loudly, since they were far enough away from Camelot. Merek just laughed and patted his brothers shoulder. "You like him, don't you? and he doesn't know?" Merek asked, but it wasn't really a question, it was more of a statement. "W-what?" Merlin replied, swallowing the lump in his throat. _What is he talking about? me. Me and Ar- no. No-no-no-no._ "Oh. Never mind I thought you had a thing for him." Merek said, "where could you have possibly gotten that from?!" Merlin exclaimed. But Merek didn't answer, he just giggled. "I hate you. Really I do." Merlin said, but his brother knew he loved him, there was no denying it, they were as close as intertwined rope, and could often read each others minds, they were twins after all.

Merek was right, and Merlin hated him for it.

**The end! so yeah, that's chapter eleven for yah! good, bad? leave me a review! :)  
I was hoping to get some idea's from people about possible endings/chapters. :D Yay! I finally brought Merek back! happy?  
it is 'twin brothers' after all. Merek's probably going to play a big part in the story from now on, quick question- not that I want Merek to die (I love him, he's awesome) but do you think I should kill him? or maybe just get him hurt, and then have him leave to go back home and be all like 'bye everyone!' I dunno yet.  
I'll hopefully be adding more Gwen, and some of the Knights as well. We'll see.  
also, anyone here ship Gwaine/Percival? not that I do.. (cough, cough). Ahem, anyway.. MERTHUR! :D who saw that coming? *raises hand* well of course I knew, I'm writing this. It's not much, but its a start, right? I'll update soon, I swears!**


	12. The Lake

I'm back with chapter twelve! YAY! thanks for all the support and awesome comments everybody! :D

Missxbasilisk:

You're review made me so happy. No seriously. :D I'm really glad to see that you're back! (we missed you.)  
Aww, you're too much! I'm really really glad you enjoy it! AU's are difficult to write, I consider it a semi AU as well. (like you said.)  
Just so you know; you really boosted my confidence, because I thought my writing was slacking, or not as good as it could be, so I didn't want to post chapter twelve, but seeing as how a lot of people are actually enjoying it, I decided to post it anyway. (feed back would be much appreciated!)

Anyone who's reading this who is also a Harry Potter fan, go check out her story. :)

Disclaimer: Merlin is _not _mine. I don't think you would believe me even if I told you I did own it. (Which I don't) heh, I own Merek though. And you can't have him, because I don't like sharing.

* * *

"We're lost."

"No, we're not"

Merek sighed and rested his chin on Merlin's shoulder. "I'm bored." He announced, Merlin let out a long sigh before replying, "now I know how Arthur feels."  
"Oh? what about?" Merek asked, reaching up to pull the branches on over-head passing trees. "About me, if I'm half as annoying as you, I can't imagine why he'd put up with me." Merlin replied, and Merek smiled. "Because you're best friends, the best-est." He answered, in a sappy and cheesy kind of tone that made Merlin raised an eyebrow at the statement. "Are you drunk?" he asked, sparing a glance behind him at Merek.

"No."

_Yeah, right._

Merlin dropped the topic, deciding it really wasn't important whether his brother was drunk or not, because he was going to sit right on this horse and stay safe. Now that Merlin thought of it, why had he allowed Merek to go along? all he'd probably do is cause trouble. Merek didn't say anything after that, so they continued the trek in silence, only the sound of heavy hooves and woodland creatures scuttling about were heard.

A short time after, Merlin pulled the reigns to slow the horse and slid off, tying the reigns to a nearby sturdy tree branch. Merek followed down shortly after and smoothed out the wrinkles in his tunic. "Merek." Merlin said, turning to his brother and fixing him with a very authoritative stare. "You're going to stay here, next to the horse. I'm going to go in." Merlin said slowly, and Merek nodded. "There's only one thing that bothers me." Merek called after his brother, so naturally Merlin stopped to regard him.

"What?" he asked impatiently, hoping Merek wasn't trying to convince him to let him come with, it was too dangerous, he couldn't risk both his brother and his mum. "Where exactly are you going? there aren't any buildings." He pointed out, and Merlin chuckled, walking up to what looked like thin air and knocking on it, his knuckles creating a sound that echoed through the forest. Merek gaped, he had never not-seen an invisible castle before. _How did he know that was there?_

"It's only invisible because it's not impressive. The inside though-" Merlin said, feeling around for the door and swinging it open. "Well, its bigger."

Merek watched his brother with wide eyes, "I'll find mum, I promise. Take care." And Merlin slipped inside, closing the door behind him with a creak. Merek folded his arms and sighed, before moving to bite his thumb nail nervously, _What's going on in there.. _He could feel eyes on the back of his head, but every time he spun around to catch someone in the act of stalking, he would see a squirrel or a small deer, and it would run off in alarm.

After a while, Merek noticed changes in the horse. It looked as if it was... Scared. And it was starting to cause him almost complete paranoia as he looked nervously around the forest, checking and re-checking behind trees and bushes. "If the buildings are invisible who's to say the people aren't?" Merek mused, before pinching the bridge of his nose. "Great. Just great, now I'm talking to myself." The horse neighed in response.

Not long after, Merek considered going in after his brother. He untied the knot of the reigns around the tree. "If you see or hear anything, run. You hear me?" Merek said, staring the horse in the face. It snorted and stamped one of its hooves against the ground, but didn't move from the spot. He smiled and rubbed a shaky hand up and down its back before moving to the building. As he closed his hand around the door knob, he could swear he had heard something. _M__aybe a cry for help?  
_Abandoning the door, he stalked carefully towards the noise. "H-hello?" he asked, his voice echoing and bouncing around him. "Hi there." Nina said, walking out from behind a tree. Merek gulped, remembering her voice. "W-Where's my mum?" he demanded, "where's your brother?" she hissed back, before flashing him a knowing smile and shifting her gaze to the building, if you asked Merek, it was one of the most random places to have a hide-out, and it wasn't exactly inconspicuous, he figured he'd get a pretty bad headache if he ran into that thing.

"Oh- he went in the castle." Nina guessed, and Merek shook his head.

"I came alone." He announced with all the confidence he could muster, "I would have brought Merlin, but I knew he had more important duties." Nina chuckled, not exactly buying it. "Even I know nothings more important then mummy, dear mummy... Which by the way, is with me if you want her back." Merek swallowed the nervousness that had begun to creep up his throat. He wanted Merlin to stop worrying about him, and treating him like he was a child. He wanted to show him that he was strong too, so he followed Nina, and Nina was more than happy to lead him into her trap.

"So, here's how its going to work. Merlin is going to waltz over here any minute after he's done inspecting the castle, he'll find that its empty. Shouldn't take him long to figure it out." Nina said, keeping her eyes fixed on the lake ahead of her as they walked over fallen leaves and cracked branches. "I want him Merek, I need him desperately. It is foretold that he will become the greatest sorcerer known to man, I need that kind of power on my side."

"And what side would that be?" Merek asked snidely. "I'm not evil if that's what you're asking, I'm just after what every sensible individual with magic wants; freedom. To walk around and not be judged by your passions for magic and sorcery. To not be burned for admitting you have something most secretly desire, but shun away because they don't understand it." Merek had never heard someone speak of magic in such a way, he almost felt bad for Nina, and Merlin. Maybe they weren't so different.. No, Merlin would never do all the terrible things Nina had done, and will do if she isn't stopped. But her speech still stuck with him, her words painfully reminding him of the fate Merlin might face if magic was forever outlawed. Why Merlin stuck around Camelot, risking getting caught everyday was beyond him. Although, two words came into his mind and he smirked;

_Prince Arthur._

Annnd.. Authors note!:

So, short chapter is short! and mostly filler, except we did get a lovely speech from Nina, and we got a little further in the story. Yay! oh by the way, Morgana hasn't just vanished or anything, shes around, just not doing anything particularly evil at the moment, (just planning, and waiting.)  
So, hopefully chapter 13 will get its ass moving so updates aren't like a week apart. And for anyone who's wondering; my ferret is better now! :)  
For all you crazy anime lovers who also love history; I seriously recommend 'Hetalia: Axis Powers'. It's so fucking hilarious! and you learn a little about history (sorta, not really) but if you are under 15, uhh, don't watch it. And maybe not if you are really sensitive to semi-racist jokes.  
OH! since its spring break (well, for me at least. Suckers.) Expect a _shit ton _of updates. Seriously I have like, no social life at all :(


End file.
